Troublesome Children
by hwetty222
Summary: This story will be about a deaged Neal. It is my first ever fan fiction, so take it in stride!
1. Prologue

So…..This is my first ever fan fiction writing. I have been an avid reader since I first discovered it 6 months ago, but this is my first attempt at writing it myself.

Now to the story. I love deaged fanfiction. Love, love, love it! I can't get enough. So I am trying my hand in it. The first chapter is relatively realistic to how the characters act, or so I think. If I choose to continue, it will become less so, as obviously there is no way to deage someone. I would love and appreciate any feedback.

And lastly, of course I don't own anything related to the wonderful White Collar.

*********************White Collar********************

"No. Absolutely not."

"Peter, come on. All we have to do-"

"Neal. I said no. End of discussion."

"Fine." Neal huffed.

_Completely unreasonable. _There had been no leads all day, and Neal was getting restless. So what if they had guns, Neal could be in and out of there with no one noticing. He had a plan, but Peter was unwilling to listen.

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since the case had begun. On day one Neal was ready to go in regardless of the circumstances. He didn't need a warrant, he didn't need an FBI alias, and he didn't need a FBI approved plan. But Peter. Peter always had rules and expectations. Of which Neal was having trouble following. It wasn't for lack of trying, and so far he had been doing really well. But, he didn't want to have to face Peter's disappointed looks or go through one of his lectures. _Boy_, could Peter lecture.

"Does anyone, _anyone_, have ideas for how we can catch these guys?" Peter looked around the table at his Harvard graduating FBI agents. Seeing downcast looks, Peter decided to call it a day. "Go home. We can resume tomorrow."

As they were exiting the room, Peter called Neal back.

"Caffrey, I saw that look. Don't. We can't afford to lose these guys." And as an afterthought, added, "Or you."

Neal didn't know what to say. He did have an idea, and knew Peter wasn't going to approve of it. But he was getting tired of this case, of not being allowed to express his true nature. He was a conman, and he did not like to hold that part of himself back.

"Peter," he said, giving his megawatt smile. "I don't know what you are talking about. I promise, I would never go in there by myself."

It was Peter's turn to return one of his patented looks. It was a look mixed with suspicion, concern and reluctant acceptance that Neal was going to do whatever Neal wanted to do with no regard to Peter's warnings.

With one more warning to "_behave_" from Peter, he had been given the rest of the afternoon off. So Neal began to set his plan in motion. Which began with a call to his friend, confidant and partner in crime.

*********************White Collar********************

Arriving at his lavish apartment, Neal was met with the familiar sight of Mozzie drinking one of his expensive wines, with another glass set out for Neal himself. Sitting himself down at the table, Neal began explaining the case they were on and how he wanted to approach it.

"Let me guess, the suit doesn't approve?" Neal gave him a look as if to say _do you really have to ask?_

"Did you ever think that maybe he has a reason to be concerned? Neal, don't forget, I know these guys as well as you do. Even the most hardened criminals we work with don't go near these guys. For good cause, _not everyone makes it out alive." _

Neal sighed. He was tired of everyone lecturing him, he had come to Mozzie because he thought he would understand. Neal needed to do this, to prove to himself and Peter that he was on top of his game. And he was going insane doing nothing. And when Neal didn't have things to do, it lead to instance like when he robbed a bank trying to get to the Vulture.

Neal let the conversation drop. There would be no changing Mozzie mind. Plus, he didn't need any ones help. He was more than capable of completing the job himself. And he knew just the way.

He would have to face the consequences of lying to Peter later. He wouldn't be too upset once he took down the bad guys. Or so Neal hoped.

*********************White Collar************************

Well, if anyone actually read this, thank you! I hope it was okay, and as aforementioned, it was my first attempt. I will write another chapter regardless, which will contain how Neal become deaged and some of Peter's reactions. As you noticed, I don't mention any names or details about the case for several reasons. One, I have no creativity to come up with specifics. And two, I really just don't care. I love relationships, and want to focus on that aspect. Again, thanks for reading!


	2. Case background

Aww jeepers, guys! I thought I loved to read fanfiction, I did not realize how happy it would make me to discover how excited I would get with each email that said someone is following and reviewing the story! But legit, I might get an oversized ego at this rate!

And thank you so much for the reviews. I will take them all under advisement. In this story Neal will not have an especially traumatizing past, but what we know of his past so far from the series will play a role in this story. I am thinking of Neal becoming a four year old, so he can still talk and be very cute. It may not become a continuous story, but rather just tidbits of their lives. We will see as the story progresses.

Oh yeah, someone mentioned that I should include some details about the case, so I am going to give it a go. I had no ideas in chapter one, so the vague details I had there may no longer be relevant to what I am revealing in this chapter. I had to look up ideas on the FBI website, so hopefully these are actually white collar crimes. Anyways, here is chapter two! Same disclaimers as in chapter one. Enjoy!

**********************White Collar**********************

The Mikelson brothers were Ukrainian born, and the case against them was relatively simple. And boring to Neal, as it was supposed to be a simple mortgage fraud case. That was until they got new information that led to the revelation that they were involved in social security fraud. This was no longer a two man scam, but involved many others who were used to create the IDs and distribute them. One of the false documents that the Mikelson brothers created was associated with a drug ring in New Mexico, where three DEA officers were shot down. And when the FBI caught one of the inside men, the brother chose preemptive measures and killed him before he could talk. Wanting to set an example, they killed the inside man's family as well.

It was no wonder then when Neal suggested he go in as a forger that Peter said no. Not only was it extremely dangerous in itself working with these men, but they did not have enough information about how the scam was run to safely send Neal in. It was only three days ago that they caught wind of where the warehouse the brothers were working in was discovered.

Neal didn't care though. He had the location of the warehouse and knew from the FBI that the brothers were looking for a new forger since Dymtro Mikelson had murdered their last one. Neal liked to keep his options open and was already know in several different rings for his impeccably forged documents. He let it slip to his not so noble contact Liam that he was on the market for a new job. So when he walked up to the warehouse unannounced, he wasn't concerned about his safety, or ruining an FBI investigation. He was surprised though when he showed up and saw Mozzie by the front entrance. He cocked his head to the side and gave him a questioning look.

"Many are stubborn in pursuit of the path they have chosen, few in pursuit of the goal" Mozzie quoted.

"Nietzsche again? Really?"

"I can't help if it is fitting in accordance to the situation." Mozzie shrugged. "Besides, I knew you wouldn't leave well enough alone, and I wasn't about to let you go in by yourself. It is a suicide mission."

"Thanks, Moz."

"So what's the plan?"

Neal gave him a look.

"There is no plan!" Mozzie shouted in slight annoyance and exasperation, but no real shock. This was Neal, he was as impulsive as a child.

"Relax Moz" Neal soothed, "all I need you to do is keep watch outside. Text me if there is any trouble. I just want to take a look at their operation and figure out a way we can get a warrant. Then we will let Peter know, and he will arrest them. I will be in and out before you know it." Without waiting for a response, Neal picked the lock and slipped inside.

**********************White Collar**********************

So I hate waiting for chapters to come out, so even though this one is very short I am putting it up because it was a good place for me to stop. And as much as I hate reading short chapters, they are better than waiting weeks for a new post. I will likely do short chapters, but often. I will probably put another one up today, as I have the day off. Please review! Thanks!

One more chapter of this "boring stuff" then we will get to a young Neal!

www. /news/stories/2011/november/ documents_110711 is where I got my information about white collar crimes.


	3. I'm Shrinking!

I have said all that needs to be said. Except, thanks again! This chapter will be where Neal becomes a kid. Enjoy!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ White Collar^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The minute Neal walked in the warehouse, he knew he was in the right spot. He immediately crossed the room to the equipment he recognized as necessary for properly forged passports and social security cards. The place was packed with top notch equipment like sheets of plastic laminates, monochrome card printer ribbons, hard plastic cards, and magnetic card reader machines. Having this equipment in itself would get these guys locked up for years.

Now that he was inside, he was formulating his plan. All he had to do was grab one of the sheets of plastic laminates, and it would be enough for Peter to get a warrant. The only problem now was that a group of four men all carrying, just walked into the warehouse. Checking his phone for messages from Mozzie, he saw that he did not have any service. _Dammit, _Neal thought, _now what? _He was safely hidden behind some boxes right now, but did not think he could stay here the rest of the night. And he was worried that Mozzie might try something.

Hidden behind some shelving, he started looking for alternate routes out of there. There were some small windows near him that he could wriggle out of but it would make some noise. While he stood there thinking his options through, the other men grabbed a box of what appeared to be passports and left the warehouse. Giving it a few minutes, Neal then left his safe haven and headed back towards the magnetic card reader. He saw a stack of paper with names and personal information on it, and took out his phone to get some pictures. _This is better than the plastic laminates. Now we can stop this operation, _and_ get the guys looking for new IDs. There is no way Peter can be mad now. Besides, Mozzie is here, so I never actually lied to him, I didn't come alone. _

For safe measure, Neal reached for the laminates, which were underneath a box of different inks. Curious, he picked up one of the bottles, not recognizing the color, and thinking it might be for a different countries passport. Hearing a noise, he spun around and dropped the bottle on the floor. Hearing the glass bottle shatter, he cringed and waited for someone to come running in. Not seeing a man with a gun rushing in, he unsuccessfully tried to pick the glass up. In the process he got ink all over his hands and lower arms. Giving up, he put his phone in his pocket, and made to leave the warehouse, with a sly grin on his face.

Before he could reach the door though, his hand started to tingle. Thinking that he was just having a reaction with the foreign ink, he continued on. Until the tingling became painful. Looking at his arm with morbid curiosity, he watched in horror as first his right, then left arm began to shrink. Despite his training as a conman, he began to panic and ran towards the door. Tumbling to the floor, he was shocked to realize that his entire body was shrinking. Not caring anymore who heard him, he yelled out for Mozzie. He continued to yell until he heard someone open the door.

"Neal! Neal where are you? It has been ten minutes since the last guy lef-" Noticing a small child withering in pain on the floor, in a pile of clothes, he quickly rushed forward. Not entirely comfortable with children he tapped him on the shoulder. Once wide startling blue eyes met his, he knew it was Neal. Those eyes and that mop of brown hair were highly distinguishable to Neal George Caffery.

"Neal?" He couldn't help but confirm. Sad eyes met his in a nod of affirmation. It was Neal, there was no doubt. "Oh man, Neal. What happened? What did you do? I told you not to come in here! I knew this was a bad idea! What happened? What are we going to do?" Mozzie continued to rant, not noticing the tears developing in Neal's eyes. Mozzie was asking the questions that had immediately popped into his own mind, once he realized what had happened.

Noticing that he wasn't helping his friend and wanting to get out of there before anyone else came in, he asked if Neal could walk. Giving it a go, Neal started walking on very wobbly legs. Mozzie picked up the discarded clothes, now much too big for Neal, and noticed that Neal was stumbling over his large dress shirt scooped Neal up despite his protests that he "could walk just fine!" Mozzie then started the eight block walk to Neal's apartment.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ White Collar^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Neal had been surprisingly silent during the walk home, and Mozzie became more and more concerned. He did not know the extent of what had happened to Neal. He did not know if it were solely physical, or if Neal had lost his memories and ability to talk. He did not know if there was something else besides regressing his physical age that might be dangerous to his health. He knew one thing though, he had to call Peter.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ White Collar^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Since he had started working with Neal, Peter had made it a point to keep his cell phone on his bedside table. It was a cautionary measure because if Neal cut anklet he wanted to know instantly, so he could start the chase before it became another four yearlong hunt. At least that is the reason he kept telling himself. He would never admit it to anyone, but now the cell was there nightly so that when Neal had his late night discoveries, he would be there to answer to prevent was one his hare brained ideas, preventing him from getting in trouble. It was there, so when Neal called at two in the morning drunk, and grieving over the loss of his girlfriend, or the only woman he knew as his mother, he would be there to offer some semblance of comfort. No, it was easier to tell himself he kept it there in the event Neal ran.

Tonight when his phone went off at two in the morning and saw it was Neal, he just groaned and answered it. When he heard Mozzies voice he shot up instantly, and when Mozzie called him Peter he was in his car a short five minutes later, headed towards Neal's apartment.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ White Collar^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N Over a thousand words? What!? I will try and write longer chapters now, but it is somewhat difficult. Yes, I know. A thousand words is not long. Don't go getting yourself expecting several chapters a day now! Real life resumes tomorrow with work and such =)


	4. Accepting

I never thought anyone would like this story, but now I realize I have some expectations to live up to! I hope it comes close! Don't mind the grammar mistakes. I do hate when I am reading and see them, but now I realize that after reading my own work 4 or 5 times that I can't catch them all. My apologizes!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ White Collar^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Neal!?" Peter shouted, climbing the stairs to Neal's quarters.

He had made it to Neal's apartment in record time. Mozzie never called him by his given name and the brusque language he had used set alarms off in Peters mind. He had first woken his wife, informing her of where he was headed so if she woke up in the middle of the night, she would not be concerned. Maybe concerned wasn't the right word. She knew enough about her husband and his partner's relationship to know if Peter was worried about Neal, there was usually a good reason. The rushed movements of her husband caused her to worry. She knew something was up.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ White Collar^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Instead of finding Neal at the table where he usually did when Peter picked him up in the mornings, he found a frazzled looking Mozzie and a very small child. Peter looked around the corner in search of Neal with growing concern. Peter could not quite place it but the kid looked very familiar. Casting Mozzie a questioning look, Peter asked who the child was. But before he could reply, Neal cut in.

"It's me, Neal!" he said in a childish voice.

"Ooookay. But where is my CI Neal?" Peter asked Mozzie, still looking at the kid with curiosity.

"Peter, you have to understand. I know it is crazy, and even I had a hard time believing it at first, but it really is the Neal you know." Mozzie said.

"Mozzie, it is two in the morning and I am in no mood to deal with this crap. Where is Neal? And who is the kid?" Peter said in a huff.

At this point Neal had hopped off the dining room table to stand in front of Peter. Grabbing the legs of Peter's sweatpants for balance Neal looked up at Peters face.

"Peter, it's really me. We-I I went to the warehouse." Even after the unfortunate situation Neal was in he still wanted to protect his friend from trouble. "When I was there-"

"Enough. I am tired of this. You need to tell Neal to come out now, before I send him back to prison for interrupting my sleep." Peter was starting to get angry "Neal!" Peter called out uselessly hoping to see his CI walk into the room. With no such luck, Peter opened the door ready to head back to his home.

"You were going be a professional baseball player. You and your sister took your dads car when you were 16 for a joyride and hit a tree. Your favorite color is blue and you hate the taste of salmon. You are scared of your father-in-law and you worry that Elizabeth will get hurt again because of your job, but the next time she won't make it out okay." Neal called out.

"What?" Peter asked, his mind reeling. Those were things that Neal and Peter had discussed over one of their many lunches. He doubted that Mozzie had been privy to this information, which begged the question of how the child in front of him knew it. Looking at the child, this time taking a really good look Peter noticed the blue eyes and the hair. That on top of the Cheshire grin Neal was giving him was further confirmation that the child was in fact his consultant.

"Neal?" Peter called out hesitantly and was rewarded with a nod from both Neal and Mozzie. "What happened?"

Peter walked to the table and sat down slowly while listening to Neal explanation of what had happened. His mind was still grasping at this turn of events, but he could not help but snort and give scolding looks at Neal's antics.

"We need to tell Elizabeth. You're coming home with me." Peter stated firmly.

"Peter, I will be fine! I am sure I will be back to normal by the time you pick me up for work tomorrow!" he said confidently.

"Neal, this isn't up for discussion. I am not going to leave a three year old alone by himself"

"I'm four!" Neal said in outrage. "Physically four that is. I still have my memories and thoughts. I am not going to but a knife in an outlet or anything. I know how to-"

"Neal I said it isn't up for debate. It's late and I want to go home and get back to bed. You _are_ coming with me."

"Fine. But I am doing this under protest!"

"Noted. Do you need to grab anything before we go?" Peter questioned.

Neal went to grab a suit for the morning, sure he would be returned to normal by morning. Peter stood and headed towards the door to wait for Neal.

"Good idea Suit, I will see you in the morning."

"Oh no you don't. You are just as responsible for this mess as Neal is. You're coming with me." Peter demanded. "I need someone to help explain this to El."

Mozzie gave Peter a look, but waivered under the returned glare. "Fine, I just need to wash up then I will meet you in the car."

Peter was skeptical, but had been trying very hard to keep his wife's suggestion that he take more leaps of faith with trusting Neal and his friend in practice.

Seeing Neal struggle to walk while carrying his suit, Peter grabbed it from him and lifted Neal on to his hip. Neal started to protest once again that he was quite capable of walking himself, but soon gave up when he realized it was better not to push Peters buttons at this time. When Neal yelled "stop" Peter sighed and looked at the little boy and bluntly asked "what?" The only response he got was one very little finger pointing behind Peters back towards Neal's kitchen. Turning around, he saw a boy of about seven standing where the adult Mozzie once stood.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ White Collar^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

When Mozzie had lifted Neal up in the warehouse, he hadn't thought anything of the ink smearing on his own arms. When Neal told the story of how he got to be little to both himself and Peter, he still didn't think anything of it. In fact, he hadn't thought anything of it until he tried to wash off the ink, and the water causing the ink to become liquid again must have reacted to become an active agent once again. Then he thought a lot about it, because now he himself had become a child.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ White Collar^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N I never thought of having anyone else become de-aged, but as someone wisely pointed out, the story title in Troublesome ChildREN. I hope you enjoyed it! It is probably short for making you guys wait so long, but it was a good place to stop and for the life of me I can't write longer chapters well.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thanks for all the feedback and encouragement! Just a reminder Neal is 4, and Mozzie 7. If anyone wanted to be my beta, I would have no qualms about it You really wouldn't have that much to do. As I do not post that often! Also, sorry for not posting earlier. I have been really busy, but mostly too lazy…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^White Collar^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Peter was drained by the time he made it to his house. He had had to put up with constant protests from Neal that he was old enough to sit in the front seat, and that he could have stayed in his own apartment and that he _could take care of himself. _Thankfully though by the time he had reached his home Neal had fallen asleep, the time and the latest events taking a toll on the four year old. Mozzie on the other hand had become quiet and introspective, never a good sign in Peters mind.

As Peter parked the car he told Mozzie that he would have to be quiet entering the house so not as to wake Elizabeth. Unbuckling Neal he lifted him out of the car and before he realized it Peter was running a hand through the sleeping child's hair.

Upon entering the house, Peter ushered an unprotesting Mozzie up the stairs and into the guest room. For the moment the two would have to share the bed. Now it was time for Peter to get back to bed so he would be able to face the situation tomorrow.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^White Collar^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Peter, Hun, I think you just had a crazy dream" El said with slight humor in her eye.

Peter had thought the same thing this morning until he had checked the guest room only to confirm that it was not in fact a bad dream. He had seen Neal and Mozzie sleeping soundly with slight snores coming from both children. After quietly existing the room he made his way downstairs to start some coffee and wait for his wife.

Instead of trying to explain it to El, he grabbed her hand and walked her up the stairs. To her credit, despite her confusion, she followed suit. As soon as she entered the room and saw the sleeping forms she walked forward to Neal's side of the bed and brushed the hair out of his eyes. With a slight pause, she rubbed his back gently before heading to the opposite side to repeat the same process with Mozzie. She then walked towards Peter.

She let Peter wrap his arms around her as they stood in the doorway watching the two formerly adult men sleep. She did not know the story of how it happened yet, but her mind was already formulating lists of things they needed to buy for them and things they would need to get done. Then a thought struck her.

"Peter, I have an event today that I just can't miss." She turned in his arms to see a look of horror on his face. "I know, but you will do fine. It will only be for a few hours, and it isn't until later this afternoon, we will have time to figure something out. For now you need to call Hughes and tell him you and Neal won't be coming in today."

Hearing Peter let out a sigh, she left her husband to ponder that and headed downstairs to make breakfast. She fore went their usual breakfast of cereal and started whipping up pancakes and bacon, remembering it was her nephews favorite meal.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^White Collar^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Neal began to wake up slowly, but once he noticed that the sheets weren't silk like he was used to, he sat up instantly. He looked around the room he was in and recognized it as the Burkes guest room, having spent the night there many times before. His eyes settled on Peter, who was still standing by the door.

"P'ter?" Neal questioned. "Why am I hewe? Hewe. He-rwe" Neal was beginning to panic. He did not understand why he could not pronounce a simple word like 'here'. Then he looked down and saw his arms no longer fit in his once fitted shirt. He looked up in concern at Peter, who immediately walked over to Neal. He sat on Neal's side of the bed before addressing him.

"Hey Buddy, do you remember last night?" he asked quietly. With a nod from Neal, Peter continued "Well obviously this wasn't just a one night thing, so now we get to deal with this. Damn it Neal! What were you thinking? I told you not to go in there! We had a plan! But you, being Neal, didn't think things through! And look where that got you kid!" Peter was struggling to remain calm. This is not how he wanted the conversation to go, but he could not help himself.

Under normal circumstances Neal was able to take Peters scolding's in stride. On his best day he could ignore them, convincing himself the ends justified the means. Usually though he would not be able to meet Peters eyes and would feel the guilt, unable to convince himself he did the right thing. Today was one of those days. Try as he might he could not help the lump that formed in his throat and could not fight the tears welling in his eyes.

Peters raised voice had awoken Mozzie at this point, who was not as confused about what was going on as Neal was. Mozzie just watched the progressions of the discussion between the two, hoping to stay out it. He thought his best option would be to remain silent.

Despite Peters best effort to remain calm, he was on a roll and all of his frustrations from the case and the events of last night were coming out now. It was perhaps unfair to Neal, but Peter could not help it. He was tired of his CI constantly crossing the line and having to reel Neal back in. He wondered when the kid would finally learn.

"Congratulations Neal. You get to face the consequences now. And as usual you don't go half way, do you?" Peter was in full lecture mode by now. "No, you get turned into a damned four year old! And you! Mozzie, I told you once to tell me if Neal was going to do something stupid. I didn't just mean for the time being. You are his friend, and now look what happened! You are both children!"

Elizabeth could hear Peters lecture from downstairs and decided it was time to intervene. When she walked in the room she saw tears running down Neal's face, and a thoroughly chastened Mozzie. Running a soothing hand down Peters arm, who was now standing with hand on his hips, she spoke calmly,

"Peter, Hun, go downstairs and call Hughes. Then you need to get the box of my nephews old things from the basement. It will give you time to cool down. We will be down shortly." Peter went to give the two troublemakers one last glare, but stopped upon seeing the looks on their faces. He sighed before resting his hand on Neal's shoulder, letting him know he was more concerned than he was angry. That was something Peter would have to work on if the Neal and Mozzie were to remain the way they were currently.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^White Collar^^^^^^^^^^^^^

After Peter left, Elizabeth stood in front of the bed while the two boys laid side by side with their backs against the head board. She spoke to the both of them gently.

"Boys, I know Peter came across as angry, but you both know how he is with dealing with his emotions." The sad looks on their faces did not change, but this was something that El needed to get into their heads, so she went on. "Neal, Peter is your best friend and more. You know he would do anything for you, but you continue to exploit that fact. And Moz, neither of you will admit it, but you have grown on each other. Peter and I would be devastated if something happened to either of you." Noting the woebegone looks, she moved the conversation to a less lecturing mode.

"Once we know the facts, we can see how to reverse what has happened, but for now we will deal with it. From what Peter told me earlier I know you both have your memories and are able to communicate effectively. But you are both in younger bodies and things will have to change because of that. None of us are especially happy with the situation, but we will work on the problems that arise together."

Ignoring the questioning looks on Mozzie and Neals face, she continued on. "Right now we are going to go downstairs and have some breakfast. I have a box I keep around for my nephews with some clothes in it that I think will fit you both."

Having said what needed to be said for the moment she ushered the two boys out of the room and down to the dining room table. She kept a firm grip on Neal's hand to prevent him from tripping over the shirt that was more of a dress on him now.

Peter was already seated staring absently at his coffee, barely acknowledging their arrival. Noticing that neither child head was visible above the table, she got a phone book for Mozzie to sit on, and grabbed the booster seat from the things Peter had brought up from the basement for Neal to sit on.

"No."

"Neal sweetie, you can't even see over the table. How are you going to eat?" El responded patiently.

"Moz gets a phone book and so should I. I don't need a seat to sit on" Neal flashed her on of his famous grins.

"Neal. This is not starting. We are not going to fight about every little thing. You are going to cowboy up and sit on the booster seat and then we are going to eat the delicious pancakes El has made for us." Peter decided to intervene before Neal talked Elizabeth out of the seat. It was better to nip this kind of thing in the bud.

Neal kept quiet and allowed Elizabeth to place him of the seat. Whether this was from what Peter had said or acknowledgement that he was short enough to need the seat was not clear. Either way Peter was relieved. He had calmed down significantly after calling his boss and telling him that Neal was sick and was in no mood to rehash their earlier conversation.

"P'ter?" Neal asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, Neal?" Peter responded warily. He knew the silence would not last long, he just hoped he would be able to handle the onslaught of questions to come.

"We're going to fix dis, right?"

Peter sighed. He was not sure how to answer the question indirectly.

"Yeah, Kiddo. We will get through this."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^White Collar^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N Well anyways, there it is. I hoped you enjoyed it. I started classes this week, so it might be _even longer _before my next post. I apologize. Just and FYI this chapter was really hard to type out, but the next ones will be easier because I have lots of ideas for mischief and naughtiness!


	6. Preperations

A/N Heeeyyy. I don't think you guys quite understand how much I love your feedback, be it encouragement or constructive criticisms. I love them all! And after reading them, I always get this rush to write more, and then it tapers off, haha. Also, I am always open for suggestions for story plots.

Keep in mind however, I am entirely new to writing fan fics. To go over some of the general topics discussed in the reviews- I am not and probably won't be able to keep them in character despite my best efforts. Peter and Neal always have such witty conversations, but I am not a very witty person. Also, I have no experience in raising or dealing with young children, only in my occasional babysitting roles. I was asked to make them more childish, which I enjoy when reading these types of I am sorry if I disappoint in your guys expectations, but ultimately I am writing for myself to see how well I can do. This is not to say I will not keep all of your opinions and suggestions in mind.

Side note about Peter. I can easily picture Elizabeth falling into the role as a mother and Peter a father. For him though, I think it would be a process. I understand this, but I can't for the life of me write about that process, nor do I really want to try. If it something that the majority of you guys want me to write about, I will reconsider my position on this and attempt to write it in. Let me know please. I have been made aware that it might be hard to accept that they became de-aged, and if I get the time I will rewrite it in the last chapter. For now, I am more concerned with the continuation of this story.

Now for the fun writings of this story! Enjoy!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^White Collar^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Breakfast went relatively well considering the fact they had pancakes with syrup and Neal was trying hard to fight with his four year old instincts to just grab the offending pancakes that were hard to cut up. Even Mozzie who was in the body of seven year old managed to get syrup over himself, the table and the glass he was using for juice. Seeing they were finished eating and the state of both boys, Elizabeth spoke up.

"How about the three of you head upstairs to clean up while I put things away down here and make a list for you guys to shop for while I gone?"

"Gone?" Mozzie finally spoke, if not slightly nervous.

"Yup, I have an event I have to be at tonight." Seeing the three men looking nervous, she tried to soothe their nerves. "You guys will be fine. You can go shopping, start dinner, and before you know it, I will be back. Now upstairs! I will bring up clothes for the both of you."

Still not completely convinced, the three of them headed up the stairs, Peter looking wary. He had some experience with children having helped babysit El's nephews while her sister was away for a business trip on a few occasions, but El had done most of the heavy lifting. And neither of them had experience caring for kids who were previously adults. Peter was still hoping he was trapped in some odd dream. For the moment, he had to deal with it.

"P'ter, I am all sticky" Neal said, looking despondently at his hands.

"I know kiddo, which is why El sent us up here. I will set Mozzie up with his shower in our room after I get your bath ready."

"Bath! P'ter, I don't take baths. You can't seriously expect me to sit in my own filth, do you?" Neal asked with indignation.

"Neal, you don't seriously expect me to let a four year take a shower by himself, do you?" Peter returned, while turning the tap to an appropriate temperature.

Neal responded by crossing his arms and glaring at Peter. It was not fair. He was still Neal, just in a smaller body. And sure, logically he knew a four year old probably should not be showering by himself for safety purposes, but he was not an average four year old and he wanted Peter to realize this. Besides, Mozzie was allowed to shower and so should he.

"How come Moz gets to shower and I have to take a bath?" Neal pouted.

"Eh tu, Neal. Just because you are a shrimp and can't shower yourself, doesn't mean I can't. Go on, _Neal ba-by some-won needs his bath." _

By this time Neal was becoming red with anger. He was tired of the three of them thinking he could not take care of himself. He was tired of being carried all the time, he missed his regular clothes and home, and he was tired of constantly being told off because he was _too little. _Most of all though, he was physically tired. He may have conked out last night, but it was around two a.m. and he woke up around 7 as his body had become accustomed to it while working for the FBI. Normally he would have had a cup of French roast and been fine, but as he had been refused a cup this morning he was running on empty and it was starting to show.

The once difficult face for Peter to read had become an open book and he could see clear as day the emotions running across young Neal's face. Peter could not understand why Mozzie was being so cruel, but he knew now was not the time to address it, and he had to calm Neal down before a tantrum could begin.

"Mozzie, you can use my shower. There are clean towels in the closet, now go please." Peter demanded softly. Once Mozzie had left, he turned and addressed young Neal.

"Hey Kiddo, I know this isn't easy for you and Mozzie. Tempers are high right now, which is why I think he was being so short with you. Now, how about we get you de-stickyfied?" He finished with a smile.

Neal looked to the tub which was now filled, to his shirt which was practically a dress and back up to Peter. "Well aren't you going to leave? I am going to take a bath." He asked.

Peter let out a breath knowing what he was about to say would not go over well with Neal.

"I meant what I said about safety earlier Neal. I need to be here to help you."

"No! No way. I think you are taking this thing a little too seriously. I draw the line at you _giving me a bath._ I don't care how small I am, there are things a man needs to do by himself. Besides, I was more than capable of taking care of myself when I was _actually_ a kid!"

Peter sighed softly at how true Neal's words were. The debacle with Neal's father gave him the knowledge that Neal probably did have to care for himself at a very young age. Putting these thoughts aside, and not wanting to put up with any more arguments, Peter simply lifted Neal's shirt and then placed him unceremoniously in the tub.

Neal was beyond furious, but did not know how to respond. Every time he tried to stand up and get out of the bathtub, Peter was always there to gently push him back down. And yelling at Peter would be undignified even in his current state, but pleading with Peter to leave was not getting him anywhere either. He ended up crossing his arms and not moving.

"Neal, if you continue to sit there and sulk and not actually wash yourself I will do it for you." This immediately snapped Neal out of his funk. Seeing Peter's face he knew he was not going to go anywhere unless he began to wash and he was getting uncomfortable just sitting there.

"Turn around please?" Neal asked meekly.

"Sure thing kid. Sure thing."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^White Collar^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N Still looking for a beta =) Also, I was truly struggling with a plot line. I have a lot of one-shot ideas that are all inter related, but I am working on making the connections. So I figure something is better than nothing! I hope it was okay.


	7. So it begins

A/N So I know a lot of you guys are enjoying that Neal and Mozzie are retaining their personalities and not accepting being de-aged, but I am going to do away with that soon. Because it is at those points in these types of stories that I truly enjoy them. That is not to say they will be completely okay with it, but they will let their childish sides take over for the most part. That being said, enjoy the story!

p.s I realize this story and their emotions may be escalating quickly. Too quickly for it to be realistic and I apologize.

"Mozzie?" Elizabeth called from the outside of the bathroom door.

She had gone upstairs to lay out the clothes she found for the boys and heard Neal and Peter arguing in the bathroom at the end of the hall. Her sister had given Elizabeth her sons clothes as a subtle means of saying she wanted El and Peter to reconsider having kids. Even though El knew that neither of them could handle children on top of their busy schedules she still kept the clothes because she could not bring herself to give up on the idea entirely. While she was more than happy with her life, there was still a small part of her that wished they would have had children. She knew they both would have made great parents.

Elizabeth knocked on the bathroom door and laid the clothes outside the door knowing Peter would handle getting Neal ready for the day. She then proceeded to their own room and heard the shower going and waited until she heard the water turn off before addressing Mozzie.

She was rewarded with the small child opening the bathroom door with a towel wrapped around himself. She could not help but smile as the young boy stood in front of her. He did not say anything, but stuck out a hand toward the clothes. She handed them to Mozzie, who in turn backed into the bathroom and shut the door without saying a word. These actions got a raised eyebrow as Mozzie was usually quite the chatty Kathy with her, and never once in the four years she had known him had he been anything but nice and polite with her.

"Mozzie, once you are dressed we need to talk please. I will be right out here, finishing folding the towels."

It was two minutes later that Mozzie walked out in a pair of blue jeans and a black star wars t-shirt. She had several shirts to choose from but thought this one would be cute, but not too much to illicit protests from him. She was right, and was able to avoid arguments over the clothes, which would not be the case for Neal. It was much harder to find adult like clothes for a four year old. In fact, Neal was so small for his age he would more than likely have to wear clothes meant for a three year old. Not only that, but Elizabeth had never seen Neal in anything but designer clothes. Even his pajamas were top brand.

"Moz, Sweetheart, you have been pretty quiet. That's not like you. What are you thinking?" Elizabeth inquired softly. He walked over and stood slightly to her side as she sat on the bed.

For Mozzies part, he did not know what to say. What was there to say? They had shrunk and they did not know for how long they would remain this way or if it was reversible. He did not really mind staying at the Burkes, but he did not think he would be able to stand it for much longer. If Peter's actions towards Neal was going the indication of how Neal and Mozzie were going to be treated, he wanted out right away. This concern and protectiveness was overbearing. Another part of him, that he was not yet ready to admit to, wanted this. He had been a foster child and then a street kid for so long craving the love and attention that he associated with a family. And now he had that opportunity. Which is also partially why he was so quiet. How long would it last? He did not want to risk messing up the tentative calm by saying or doing something stupid. There was no way he could admit this Elizabeth.

Instead he just shrugged and said he "nothing is wrong El" with a smile. Elizabeth did not buy it, but there was no time dig for details now. They needed to go grocery shopping before she had to leave for her event at one. First, they needed to check on Neal and Peter.

Neal had quickly washed himself and after Peter plucked him from the tub, he had Peter turn around while he dried off. While Neal was washing, Peter had gathered the clothes Elizabeth left for Neal and cringed. Neal was not going to be happy. Neatly folded was a pair of superman underwear, a long sleeve shirt with a picture of the cookie monster and a pair of blue jeans. He had forgotten that El's sister was into the graphic tees for her kids.

Neal did not disappoint. They did not seriously expect him to wear a shirt with someone from Sesame Street on it, did they? He knew he had a small body, but there had to be other less offending clothes out there. He still had his adult mind which would not allow him to be caught dead wearing these clothes. The jeans were not even designer!

"No."

"Neal, buddy, come on now. I know you don't like this, but it is all we have at the moment."

"No. I am NOT wearing those! Look at them P'ter! They are for kids!" Neal responded, his voice dangerously near shouting.

"Which your body is Neal" Peter said trying to remain calm for both their sakes. Neal had to realize that he was not doing this to mean. They truly did not have any other options.

"I. am. NOT. A. KID!"

"Enough!" Peter yelled. He was tired of Neal fighting him at every corner. The yelling had pushed him too far. "These are the clothes we have, and they are the clothes you are going to wear. You're mad about it? Well next time you go poking around behind my back at things you know I disprove of, don't. Then you can wear your own clothes."

The words hit Neal and he realized maybe Peter did have a point. He should be happy they had clothes to fit a toddler at all. Elizabeth had promised earlier that they would go shopping, and he could probably get her to go clothes shopping. And maybe they would not even have to let it go that far. For all they knew, he would be back to normal for dinner that night.

There was a hesitant knock at the door before Elizabeth asked if she could come in. Neal instantly pulled the towel tighter around himself, before letting out a squealed "just a minute!" He then told Peter to turn around. He would rather put the clothes on than have to face Elizabeth _naked._

Once she was given the go ahead, she opened the door and had to refrain from letting out an ahhh at Neal's appearance. His hair was still damp from the bath and he looked so cute in his cookie monster shirt, but she knew that if she acknowledged it he would be upset. Instead she told the two of them to meet her downstairs when they finished cleaning up the bathroom which cause the two men to look around and see that there was water everywhere.

A few minutes later Neal and Peter walked down the stairs to find Mozzie and Elizabeth sitting at the kitchen table, with their shoes already on.

"Hey boys. Why don't you guys put your shoes on and we can head out to the grocery store?" Elizabeth told them as they entered to dining room.

"G-grocery store?" Peter asked hesitantly. Thoughts of yelling and tantrums from unruly children ran through his mind.

"I have some time before I have to leave for the event at 1 and we are in need of some food. I thought we could go together and grab a quick lunch."

Peter gave a nod. He could handle the situation as long as Elizabeth was there and he wanted her to spend as much time with Neal and Mozzie before she had to leave. That way he could watch and observe. He wanted to know more about what he was getting into. Neal had a different idea.

"Okay, well that sounds like a good idea. I will see you guys in a couple of hours then."

"A couple of hours?" Elizabeth asked. "Sweetie, you are coming with us."

"No it's okay. I will be okay by myself."

"Neal, we are not about to leave a four year old by himself. Who knows what you would get into? I can't even trust you in my home as an adult Neal, much less a child." Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, but luckily Elizabeth was there to calm the tension. Which is exactly why Peter did not want her to leave in the first place.

"Neal, I know mentally you could handle staying by yourself. Physically is a different story. No matter how much you want to, you can't reach anything on the counters and I fear what would happen in an emergency. You are too important to us to risk anything happening to you. What would happen if one our neighbors comes over and sees a four year old by themselves? How would that reflect on me and Peter?" She added the last part on simply because nothing else seemed to get through Neal's stubborn head.

"Fine." Neal said. "Besides. I don't want Peter to pick out the groceries. He might get all _deviled ham." _Neal said with a cheeky grin.

A/N Review review review please!


	8. Grocery Shopping

The ride to the grocery store was pretty uneventful. Mozzie and Neal were both seated in the back, chatting about art. Elizabeth would occasionally give her input while Peter would intermittently ask warily if they had forged or stolen the pieces they discussed. Neal reassured that if they had, it was only _allegedly. _

For a Saturday the grocery store was relatively empty and Peter easily found a parking spot. Before they got out of the car, Peter said they had to go over a few ground rules. Peter had seen enough misbehaving children while shopping to know exactly what he did not want Neal and Mozzie to do. Peter knew from experience that if he set clear expectations and rules Neal would be more likely to follow them. Not to say Neal would not find a loophole somehow.

"Number one- do NOT leave my, or El's, eye sight."

They really could not take offense to that. They had enough of their adult mindset to know that children got kidnapped. And at this point, they would not be able to physically protect themselves.

"Number two- no tantrums."

They both took great offense to this. "P'ter I don't do tantrums! I am not _really _a four year old."

"I don't know what eight year old you know that throws a tantrum, but they really need better parenting." Mozzie said.

Ignoring them, Peter continued. "Number three- no asking for candy. We are sticking to the list."

Peter thought for another minute before realizing those were the only rules he could think of. He gave Elizabeth a look to ask if she had anything else to add. She just smiled and said that they would be fine and got out of the car.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The four of them headed into the store and Peter was pushing the cart. He was not about to allow Mozzie to push the cart, because he liked pain free heels thank you very much.

The shopping was going well until Elizabeth told them she was going to get meat from the deli and meat counters and they should carry on shopping for the rest. Peter and the boys had not gone down two aisles before Neal wandered off. Peter had been debating between two different brands of tomato paste, so he did not have his eyes on Neal. He had wondered idly about what kind of differences there could be between tomato pastes that would require different brands before realizing that Neal would probably be better at selecting the right kind.

"Hey Neal, what the heck is-" is as far as he got before noticing that Neal was nowhere to be seen. He looked around frantically before spotting Mozzie looking at the selection of noodles. Seeing that Moz would not be any help, Peter pushed the cart to the side and told the eight year old to "follow me" in a voice that brokered no argument. Peter was becoming more and more worried at each passing aisle that Neal was not down. Peter gave out a relieved sigh when he spotted the young miscreant down the coffee aisle.

"Neal" he said loudly and shortly, his relief coming off in annoyance. "What do you think you are doing?"

"P'ter, look! They have Italian Roast!" Neal said happily, oblivious to the near heart attack Peter had almost had. To Neals's dismay, Peter plucked the bag of coffee from his hands and slammed it back on the shelf.

"What was rule number one Neal?" Peter asked him, crouching down to eye level.

Neal's look of shock quickly turned to recognition. Peter saw the shift, and asked once more.

"What was it Neal?" This time more gently but a little bit exasperated. (**A/N** I am trying to come up with the term for the tone Peter used when he had to ask Neal twice about when he told Peter to "prove it" in the episode where Kramer tries to nail him for the Raphael. If you guys have a good word for it, please share!).

Neal always had trouble meeting Peter's eye when he was getting scolded or told off when he was an adult, but now he could not force himself to do so. Instead, he looked at his feet and said quietly, "don't leave El or your eyesight".

"That's right Neal. You are in the body of a four year old." Peter wisely phrased it this way instead of calling him a child. "You would not be able to defend yourself if someone tried to snatch you. We work for the FBI Neal, you know how dangerous it is for children to be alone. This is your one warning. The next time you run off you can sit in the cart." Peter rebuked.

Neal's stomach felt like it was in knots. It was not like it was that big of deal that he went in a different aisle than Peter, he was perfectly safe and stayed in the store. And really, Peter had hardly even admonished him, but Neal found himself feeling worse than he ever had after being told off. Neal had the grocery list memorized and wanted to surprise Peter by finding his favorite coffee and helping him out, but here he was being lectured. And his cursed four year old body was betraying him as he felt tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Hey, it's done. Just don't wander off again, okay?" Peter said softly with his hand resting gently on Neal's head. He gave a small nod and the three of them walked back to cart and resumed shopping. But of course having two rambunctious former adult conmen, the peace did not last long. This time Mozzie was the culprit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

They had reached the cereal aisle, and if Peter had thought there was a lot of options for tomato paste, he was shocked with how many options there were for cereal. This is why he made Elizabeth do the grocery shopping. If it were up to him they would be eating Cheerios every morning. Who needed this organic stuff or whole wheat? And really, is high fructose corn syrup really that bad for you? However, he knew enough about cereal to not let Mozzie get Reese's Puffs. Peter was actually kind of surprised at Mozzie's choice, he had always assume the bald man ate out for breakfast. None the less, when Mozzie tried to sneak it in the cart once again, Peter told him firmly to put it back.

"Come on man, it's just cereal. I'll be out of your hair soon anyways."

"Mozzie, I don't care for how long you are with us. I am not going to have a hyper eight year old on my hands after eating that crap. Come choose a flavor of Cheerios." Peter said. Mozzie just glared at him and stood where he was. "Fine then, Neal and I will choose a flavor and you will just have to eat it." He said hoping to get Mozzie to choose something, as Peter really had no idea what he liked. Seeing that Mozzie was making no move to help them, Peter kept to his word and turned back to choose something. He was debating between the regular and the whole wheat version when he heard a soft "oops" followed by the skittering of cereal across the floor. Peter gave a frustrated sigh before walking over to the boy who was holding a broken box of cereal.

"What happened?" Peter asked angrily.

Mozzie looked at Peter before deciding that shrugging was his best option. Peter sighed again before he looked around for an employee, because if he was being honest, Peter did not really care how the box broke, he just wanted to get out of the store as quickly as possible.

Finding a store clerk Peter quickly apologized for the mess and turned around to grab the boys and go find Elizabeth, as he was not going to do this shopping thing alone anymore. But when he turned Neal was gone once again.

"Damn it Neal! I told you not to leave my eyesight!" Peter muttered under his breathe. Grabbing Mozzie's hand firmly, Peter started the hunt for Neal. Peter found him with Elizabeth walking towards their cart. He was chatting away happily with Elizabeth and that angered Peter. Here he was getting worried about Neal and all along he was talking happily with Elizabeth.

Once Neal was within grabbing range, Peter plucked him up and sat him in the children's seat. Had Neal realized what Peter was planning, he would have put up more of a fuss. As it was, all he was able to do now was pout. Neal kicked his legs angrily and tried to climb out of the seat, but Peter had buckled him in and was towering over him.

"P'ter! Let me down!" Neal continued to squirm to get out of the seat.

"I warned you Neal. I told you what would happen if you ran off again. And guess what? Ya did it. So ya, you get to sit in the cart now." Peter said with forced calm.

"Damn it P'ter! Get me the Hell out of here!" Neal yelled, drawing the attention of nearby shoppers. Peter could not help but notice the disproving looks the mother at the end of the aisle was giving him. But before Peter could yell at Neal, Elizabeth cut in.

"Neal sweetie, I know you don't want to sit in the cart, but you did the crime and now you have to do the time. But just because you are upset doesn't mean you get say those kinds of things. Because while you might be an adult up here" she said while tapping his temple lightly, "you are still in the body of a child. And I would never let my four year old say that, and I don't think you would either." She finished disapprovingly.

Before Peter knew what happened, Neal burst out in tears. It appeared that both men were shocked by what happened as Neal was wiping his cheeks furiously trying to get rid of the tears that kept coming. He was a con man who was always in control of his emotions. He had only ever cried once in front of anyone other than Ellen and that was Peter after the plane Kate was in blew up, when he was to shocked and horrified to contain his emotions. He had even hid his tears from the people who cared about him when Mozzie was shot, when Ellen had died and when his father abandoned him once again. But the way in which Elizabeth and Peter lectured him in that loving way took its toll on his four year old body.

Peter had no idea what to do with his crying CI and could not do anything but stand there in shock. He had only seen Neal cry once when his girlfriend had died on the plane. He had only seen Neal express any kind of extreme emotions on very rare occasions. While Peter often tried to get Neal to express his true feelings, he could not say that he missed out on Neal crying. He could not handle women crying, much less his confidential informant.

Elizabeth tried to step in by picking Neal out of the seat, but he just tried to squirm out of her hold, so Peter grabbed Neal before he could fall. Almost instantly Neal stilled and buried his face in Peter's shoulder. Peter stood rigid for a few moments before relaxing and rubbing Neal's back in a steady rhythm. Though he was offering his comfort, he was still confused at what just played out. He shot Elizabeth a confused look.

"I think someone is tired." Elizabeth said to Peter while running a hand through Neal's still baby soft hair. "You remember how when Adam didn't get a nap, he was a lot more emotional. I think that is what happened here. Why don't you two go wait in the car while Mozzie and I go pay for the groceries?"

Taking her advice Peter walked outside and saw a table they could sit at. Neal's tears still had not let up and Peter was getting worried. He never had to deal with crying children as he would hand them off to their parents if they did. But Elizabeth was shopping and there was no one else he could hand Neal off to. Peter sat down and rearranged Neal slightly to try and look at his face, but if anything Neal burrowed deeper into Peters neck.

"Hey buddy, calm down. You are not in trouble, you just scared me when you ran off like that. Stop crying." Peter said softly, his hand never stopped rubbing up and down Neal's back. At Peter's words, Neal started to settle down. His sobs were now just tears and hiccups. When Peter heard this, he thought it was safe to resume talking.

"El was probably right, you are just tired. I know you didn't get much sleep last night. We can go home soon and then you can take a nap. How does that sound kiddo?" It was a testament to how tired Neal was that he did not scoff at taking a nap. They sat there for a few minutes and soon Neal had fell asleep. Peter sat there until he saw Mozzie and Elizabeth leave store and he joined them to walk to the car. He placed the still sleeping Neal in the backseat, before helping Elizabeth load the groceries in the trunk.

"Peter, there are still things we need for Neal and Mozzie." At Peter's expression, she continued. "They are still small enough to need a booster seat, and they will need more clothes soon. Plus, Neal might need pull-ups, which is not something I am about to buy in front of him." Closing the trunk, and sitting in their respective sides she finished up with, "I will need to buy these things after my event today."

Peter was taken aback by her words. This would mean he would be left alone for even longer with the two boys by himself. He had barely survived the last half an hour without El, and they were in the same store as each other. None the less, Peter was not about to go shopping with the boys if he could prevent it. With that thought in mind he started the drive back home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N BAM over 2,000 words Sorry about the author's note that was in the story itself, but it would have been out of place here. I promise it will be the only one, as I think they usually disrupt the story. And on that note, I am still looking for a beta =) It would help me prevent these long A/N's Thanks for reading! The more I write the more I realize how much fun it is, but it would not be nearly as much fun without all your encouragements! Thank you, thank you, and thank you! Also, you will (hopefully) be happy to note I am planning out this story and in the plans it will at least be 15 chapters. And since I laid out what will happen in each chapter, the chapters might come out faster. Sorry for the wait! Love you all!


	9. Home

A/N I am sorry for the wait! Life just keeps getting in the way! Just a couple of things that are not really related to my story, but I need to express with people who are obsessed about White Collar like I am. 1. Holy Crap. TOMORROW. The season premier is TOMORROW! I had a mini freak out today. 2. I was looking for advice under the "communities" on the fan fiction web site, and I saw that under the discussion of "what should be forbidden" was de-aged stories, stories in which Neal cries/has a "weak" moment and one where Neal is disciplined. THE HORROR! Those are the stories I actively seek! That being said, thankfully there are others out there like me, and I respect everyone's decision to read/write what they like. I will never write a slash story, but I know that it is a genre a lot of people enjoy. Thanks for bearing with my little spiel! Enjoy!

They all made it home in one piece, Neal having slept the entire way home and Mozzie just staring out the window. The way the shopping trip had gone, Peter and Elizabeth decided it would be better just to have lunch at home. Elizabeth also wisely mentioned that they did not know when or if the boys would return to their normal states, so staying out the public eye until they knew more might be a good idea.

Once home, Peter carried the sleeping Neal inside and laid him on the couch on his back. He barely stirred and Peter could not help but smile when a curled fist was raised to lay by Neal's head. Picking up a nearby blanket and tucking it around the sleeping boy, Peter took a moment to enjoy watching Neal sleep. It made Peter wonder if Neal was ever as at peace awake as he looked when he slept.

Peter left Neal on the couch and went to help Mozzie and Elizabeth with the groceries. With all three of them helping to put the groceries away they finished the task quickly. Elizabeth told Peter and Mozzie to start lunch while she got ready for her event. They were going to have a simple lunch of sandwiches, fruit and chips. Peter made quick order of cutting up the tomatoes while Mozzie grabbed the essential items from the fridge and started grabbing the plates while Peter assembled the sandwiches.

"Cheese?" Peter asked Mozzie.

"Lactose." He reminded Peter, who gave a knowing nod, before placing Mozzie sandwich on a plate and handing it to the boy to put on the table. Mozzie continued grabbing things from the kitchen and placing them on the dining room table.

At the unfamiliar shuffling of feet that did not sound like Mozzies, Peter turned around to see a still drowsy Neal rubbing his eyes with fisted hands to rid of the remaining sleepiness. Peter wondered why Neal woke up if he was still tired, until Neal explained that,

"Satchmo woke me up." Neal said as he made his way towards Peter who finishing up the last sandwich. "I want Cheddar cheese." Neal declared.

"I put Swiss on there, it's what you always eat."

"I don't like Swiss. I _want_ Cheddar." Neal demanded once again.

"I understand that Neal, but for right now all we have is Swiss. So your only options are Swiss cheese or no cheese. Next time we go to the store we can get you some Cheddar." Peter could not understand what Neal's deal was. It was just cheese, the cheese he always ate.

"Well then I am not hungry." Neal said while crossing his arms with an angry look on his face. "And I am not going to eat." He insisted.

Peter knew that Neal had to be hungry. The pancakes that had eaten earlier could not have lasted that long. Plus, Peter did not want to have to deal with a tired_ and _hungry four year old later. Sighing loudly in attempts to calm himself, Peter bent down so he was at Neal's level and said "Neal. I just told you that we only have Swiss cheese. You can take it or leave, but you are going to eat something. Clear?" Receiving a nod, Peter stood back up and grabbed the remaining plates and set them at the table.

By the time the table was set and the drinks poured, Elizabeth had come down the stairs.

"Looks delicious guys, thanks for doing that." Elizabeth said as she sat at the table.

"Yeah, except it has Swiss cheese" Neal muttered under his breath, loud enough for Peter to hear but not Elizabeth.

"What was that Sweetie?" El asked confused, unaware of Neal's foul mood since he woke up. Peter leveled Neal with a look to which he responded with a resigned "nothing". Elizabeth sent Peter a questioning look, who gave a small shake of his head to tell her that he had it handled. But Neal's attitude was only getting worse.

"I'm not hungry." Neal said as he took the cheese off his sandwich.

"Neal, baby, are you sick?" Elizabeth asked placing a hand on his forehead. She was worried that the de-aging process might have come with other consequences besides turning younger. Neal just pulled his head away from her concerned hand and told El that he was fine.

"I don't want a sandwich."

Peter, his patience being worn to thin, replied with an irritated, "Just eat the damn sandwich."

Elizabeth sent Peter a warning look, before asking Neal if he wanted something else to eat. "We have some left over roast, or I could heat you up some soup? I am sure we can-"

"No, El. We made him a sandwich and he _will_ eat it. He's just being difficult. It is the same sandwich he eats every time he is over."

Mozzie just sat there with slight admiration at what was happening before him. He could see the warning signs that Neal was getting upset and Peter would have to if he himself was not getting agitated. As it was Neal could not prevent the irritation rising in himself.

Neal knew he was being stupid and that he should just eat the sandwich. Truth be told, he was hungry and the lunch did look pretty tasty. But when Peter cut Elizabeth off after she was being so nice to him, he became upset. He just meant to push his plate to the side but his anger overwhelmed him and he ended up shoving if off the table completely. The clattering of the plate resounded around the room before there was a brief moment of tense silence. Neal's anger immediately disappeared, but before he could apologize, Peter spoke.

"Strike one Neal." Peter said, not even trying to hide the anger from his voice. "Pick that up. Now. I am going to fix you another plate, and you're gunna eat. Understood?" Neal had already started picking up the thrown food and gave a quiet "yes Peter" before Peter left to make him another sandwich.

Once the dining room floor was cleaned and Peter returned with another plate, an awkward silence filled the room. It remained until Mozzie started asking questions about El's event that afternoon. They kept their conversations light, taking about the weather and which foods paired best with which wines. Neal and Peter contributed very little and Neal kept shooting the older man guilty looks.

When they had all finished eating, Elizabeth told them that since they made lunch she would clean up. Mozzie offered to help, and that left Neal and Peter at the table. Neal had not said a word since his outburst and truly regretted what he had done.

Peter started reading the paper he had not finished that morning as he had had to explain the situation of Mozzie and Neal to Elizabeth. He sat at the table holding the newspaper up and read it until he felt a presence beside him. Lowering the newspaper he saw a sheepish Neal standing to the side of his chair looking like he wanted to say something, but too nervous to actually start the conversation. Peter thought he should get the ball rolling, wanting to hear what had Neal had to say.

"Neal." Peter said in neutral tone with a hint of curiosity. Peter was surprised that Neal had not offered to help Elizabeth clean up as he was usually always so eager to help her when he came for dinners before.

"Peter," Neal began in an almost embarrassed tone. "I am sorry about earlier." Neal continued looking down at the paper which now rested on the table where Peter had placed it, now fully engaged in the conversation.

"Neal, look at me please" Peter demanded softly, turning slightly in his chair so he was face to face with Neal, who now practically stood between Peter's knees. When remorseful eyes met Peter's, he felt a flutter in his stomach. Peter wondered offhandedly when his CI had started having that effect on him, and why now, when Neal was still mentally there but in a smaller body, that the feeling in his stomach intensified tenfold.

"I know you are sorry. Thanks for apologizing, but you don't need to anymore. What's done is done so long as it doesn't happen again, okay?"

Neal took a moment to process what Peter had said. Peter had made it explicitly clear before the shopping trip that tantrums would not be tolerated, and here Neal had thrown two in just as many hours. It did not matter that he was having difficulties controlling this new flux of emotions or that he was tired, Neal knew he had acted inappropriately now and when they had happened. He also thought about what Peter said earlier about this being his first strike. Neal had a vague sense of what that meant, but he was not about to bring it back up for discussion. He did not see a reason to shoot himself in the foot. Besides, he was not planning on earning another strike.

"Okay." Neal finally responded with a nod. And then a yawn.

Peter kicked himself mentally, of course the kid had been acting like a brat, he was tired. Peter had already realized that he acted wrongly when arguing with Neal earlier. If he would have been in the right frame of mind, Peter would have seen that Neal was upset and cut of the situation before it started, As it was, Peter had been on edge since this morning's shopping trip and the feeling had been growing the closer it came for El to leave. He had no idea how to handle children which was made clear when Neal had run off before. He had only had his eye off the kid for a minute and Peter could have been the cause of Neal getting hurt or kidnapped. On some level, Peter knew he was being unfair to himself. Children were always trying to establish independence and Neal was no ordinary kid, so of course he ran off the first chance he saw.

Not only that though, Peter was worried about how Mozzie and Neal would progress. It was obvious by Neal's outburst that they were more than capable of acting like their physical ages, but for the most part they were still acting like their normal ages. If Peter could not entertain a normal kid, how was he expected to interact with a de-aged child?

Pushing his concerns to the side, Peter asked Neal if he wanted to finish up his nap. Which just proved he would not be able to handle this afternoon.

"I wasn't _napping_, Peter!" Neal exclaimed, clearly ruffled by the older man's word choice. Peter noted how quick Neal when from somber to an angry four year old, and wondered if that was normal.

"Okay, okay!" Peter said with his hands up in a defensive manner. "I just thought you might want to sleep, you look tired"

Neal was not buying it though. He was a four year old, and four year olds do _not _nap. He was _resting_ earlier because he had a late night and need to so he could make it through the day. It was obviously a onetime situations, and once he got back on his normal sleeping routine he would be fine. Neal did not notice that he had dropped the "physically" from describing himself as a four year old.

"Whatever. I am going to watch some TV." Neal explained. Neal did not know what else he could do, he did not have art supplies here and it was obvious Peter would not let him leave the house. And his body was exhausted and he did not feel up to doing much anyways.

Peter shook his head with a dry smile and watched Neal climb onto the couch before he returned to reading his newspaper.

Much too soon in Peter's opinion, Elizabeth finished cleaning up and said she had to leave for her event. But before doing so, she pulled Peter to the side and gave him a couple of pointers for the afternoon. She gave him suggestions of what they could do for entertainment and reminded Peter of what things warranted an emergency. She also reminded him that he needed to give them snacks, but she would be bring back take out for dinner. She told him not to hesitate to call her, but choose wisely as she this was a very important client. Giving her a nod of understanding he said with more confidence than he felt that they would be just fine and that she should enjoy the event.

"Neal, Mozzie" Elizabeth called "Come here please, I have a surprise for both of you."

Very quickly the two boys were standing at attention in front of her, eager for their surprise. Both of them knew from experience that Elizabeth gave the best presents. Granted in Neal's case it was usually wine, so he really had no idea what to expect now. She pulled out some colored pencils from her bag and handed them to Neal and then pulled out a book on urban legends to give to Mozzie.

"I didn't have a lot of choice at the grocery store, so for now that is the best I could do. I promise that tomorrow since Peter and I have the day off, we can go shopping for more stuff." Elizabeth explained. She knew that her gifts were not anything special, but she was trying her best to make light of a difficult situation.

"Thanks Mrs. Suit! I am sure this will provide a lot of entertainment when I have to explain to Mr. Suit that these legends are not in fact just legends. In fact, I know for certain that this one did-"

"Great, El. Now you are just encouraging him. As if he needed any more conspiracies to believe in." Peter said good naturedly, cutting of Mozzies rant.

Neal on the other hand just stood there holding the pencils. "Hey, Neal, isn't there something you want to say to Elizabeth?" Peter said.

Neal knew what Peter wanted him to say, and he knew he should say it as well, but he could not bring himself to do so. Was he really supposed to be excited over common Crayola pencils meant for classroom use? And she did not even get him any paper, so he would probably have to use printer paper as well. At that rate, it would not be worth his time to use them.

"Neal" Peter nudged.

Neal was taken away from his thoughts and looked at Peter and then Elizabeth. She was looking slightly hurt at Neal's lack of response, which made Neal feel kind of bad. Here she was doing something nice for him, and he did not even give a glimmer of appreciation.

"Thanks El, these are great!" Neal told her with false cheer that none of them missed.

"You're welcome baby." She said while laying a hand on his shoulder. "And on that note I need to be going." She gave his shoulder a small squeeze and then placed a maternal kiss on top of his head before repeating the process with Mozzie. Peter got a chaste kiss on the lips and a smile and a soft but encouraging "you'll do great".

And just like that, Peter was left alone with Neal and Mozzie.

A/N I am SORRY! I know I haven't updated quickly, please don't be angry! I will hopefully have another chapter up for tomorrow, for the season premiere! This is the chapter I am least proud of, so I hope you think it is okay.


	10. Alone

A/N New goal. A chapter a week? That's fair, right? Sad Day, I wasn't able to watch tonight's episode as I had my little sister (Big Brother, Big Sister) and then I work the overnight. Hopefully I can watch it tomorrow at the gym! Enjoy!

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The three of them stood in the dining room as Elizabeth left and remained there not saying anything for a few minutes. Peter had never felt as uncomfortable with the two of them as he did at that moment. Even when he was angry with one of them, he always had that anger to rely on to know what to say. Now he was at a complete loss. Surprisingly, it was Mozzie who was handling this situation the best and once again he broke the silence.

"As fun as this awkwardness is" Mozzie said, ever willing to point out the obvious "I am going to go read this book El gave me. If you need me I will be in the living room." And left to do just that, sitting down on the comfortable chair in the corner. Neal looked at Peter and without saying anything left the room to follow Mozzie but sat on the couch. He did not turn the TV on, but literally just sat there appearing to be staring at the coffee table.

Satchmo walked lazily into the dining room and looked up at Peter. Peter just shrugged at the dog and started a pot of coffee before sitting at the table to finish the newspaper. He knew he would need several pots before the night was over. Once the chime went off for the coffee, he got up, poured himself a large cup and turned off the maker, leaving the leftover coffee sitting in the carafe, before returning to his paper.

"I want some." Neal called from the couch.

"Neal," Peter said somewhat sadly. "You know you can't have any."

"Yeah I can. Why are making such a big deal out of this?" he replied angrily. Neal just wanted a cup of coffee for a little pick me up. It was not June's Italian roast by any means, but it still smelled good. He was not going to admit that Peter might have a point that his four year old body might not handle the caffeine well.

"I am not making a big deal out this, but my answer is still no. I am not going to give a child coffee." _I am not that stupid _Peter thought to himself.

Neal just sat there for a few minutes debating his options. What he really wanted to do was yell at Peter until he gave in and got his some coffee, but he knew that would not work. If anything it would anger Peter, and might earn himself another strike. And he also remained enough of his adult mind to realize how foolish that would be. Instead, he agreed with Peter on the outside, while scheming on the inside.

If Peter were not so out of sorts, he would have realized that Neal acquiesced much too soon. As it was, Peter was just glad to prevent another tantrum and was happy that the matter was dropped without tears or tantrums. So he returned to his paper, and Neal to his staring.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A half an hour later, Peter had moved on to looking at old cold cases he kept at home when Mozzie came over to him.

"What else is there to do around here? I am bored."

"You finished you book already?" Peter asked with a raised eye brow, to which Mozzie returned with a nonchalant shrug and a "I'm a fast reader."

"Well we have the box from Elizabeth's nephews we can look through?" Peter suggested, which earned a smile and a nod. Peter got up and grabbed the box from the corner and placed it on the table. "There is another box in the basement I need to grab real quick, you can start looking though that one until I get back" he finished unnecessarily, as Mozzie had already started pulling things from the box.

Peter left the basement door open and started fishing around down there. He knew there was a second box, but was not sure quite just where it was. Upstairs, Neal had got off the couch still brooding about not being allowed coffee, and if anything angrier than he was before. Who was Peter to tell him he couldn't have any coffee? They would not know if the caffeine would affect him anyways, maybe his body was different than other four year olds since he was only shrunk.

With that in mind, he walked towards the kitchen with his eyes on the prize. On his tiptoes, he could reach the coffee pot handle, as Peter had not shoved the coffee maker back against the wall when he was done. Neal would have pulled a chair over, but thought that Peter might hear the noise and come investigate. So he pulled the carafe towards himself, and greatly misjudged his stability and strength. He ended up spilling the slightly hot coffee on his hands and lower arms. There was a brief moment of silence before Neal burst into sobs, and screamed in pain.

Mozzie was so absorbed in fishing around in the box, he did not notice what Neal was doing. When he heard the screams, he ran to the kitchen and stood frozen in the spot, seeing Neal's red arms and tear streaked face and the coffee on the floor. He put two and two together, but did not know what comfort to give. Twenty seconds after Mozzie arrived, Peter was there.

Peter had found the second box on the top shelf and was on his tiptoes to reach for it and had it half way off the shelf when he heard Neal scream. He dropped the box and immediately ran up the stairs, reaching for his gun that he had safely tucked away in his safe. All he had heard were screams with an unknown cause, so he wanted to be prepared for any situation. When he got to the kitchen, he took a moment to process the scene before walking towards Neal and picking him up.

"Neal, hush kiddo" He told the small boy. Once Peter had arrived, Neal's screams had stopped, now he rested in Peter's arm with sobs racking through his body. "Come on buddy, that's it" He continued as Neal tried to burrow deeper into Peter's arm's seeking comfort that just would not come. It took Peter a moment for him to realize what Neal wanted, and Peter started rubbing a hand against Neal's back. In the short time he had been with the child Neal, he was slowly realizing what the kid needed. Once Peter's ministrations started, Neal's body relaxed and the sobs became more and more intermittent.

Realizing this would take a while Peter headed to the couch and gave Mozzie a small smile as he passed him. Mozzie had a look of horror on his face that had been there since he heard Neal yell. Sitting down, he placed Neal on his lap and grabbed the pink arms carefully to look at the damage. Thankfully the coffee was not hot enough to leave a deep burn, but it was still warm enough to leave Neal's arm raw and pink. Tear filled eyes met Peter's and he whimpered and Neal told him that "it hurts."

If Peter was asked to pinpoint a moment where he realized how much he cared for the child or when he knew he could handle a small Neal, this would be the one he would choose. At the moment when Neal was so exposed and in pain, he asked for Peter. In his moment of raw physical pain Neal asked for him. For Peter. Not El, or Mozzie, or even Sarah. For Peter. And he was. He realized he wanted to be there now, and in the future when Neal needed him. He would always be there.

"I know it does. You really got yourself an owie there didn't you?" Peter said caringly. "How about I go and get you some cream for that?" Peter suggested. Neal crying too hard still to give a verbal response, so he just nodded his head. Peter stood up and went to set Neal on the couch but Neal flung his arms around Peter's neck like a monkey.

"Hey, I was just going to set you down while I run upstairs to get the first aid kit" Peter said, but Neal just clung tighter and shook his head in Peter's shoulder. "Okay, okay. Mozzie!" Peter called to the older boy. "Can you run upstairs to the bathroom at the end of the hall and grab the first aid kit? It is in the bottom drawer under the sink." Mozzie agreed and looked relieved at having something to do for his hurting friend. It took Mozzie a just a minute to get the kit before he ran down the stairs with it. Peter thanked him, before he started digging around for the burn cream with his one free hand. The other was holding Neal close to himself so he would not fall. He went to set Neal on the couch and once again he clung tighter.

"Neal buddy, I need to put you down so I can put the burn cream on. It will just take a minute, I promise." This time when he set Neal down he let go but let out a small whimper. "I know kiddo. Just one minute." Peter continued to repeat sweet nothings to Neal as he applied the cream, not even aware of what he was doing. He told Neal he was finished and the boy immediately lifted his arms up in the universal sign he wanted to be picked up. Peter did so before once again sitting down on the couch.

Peter reached for the remote and turned on the TV to some documentary on Renaissance art. He shifted Neal in his arms so he was cradling him, as one would a baby, with Neal's head resting in the crook of his arm. Peter knew this position was fit better for a much younger child, but this way Peter could hold Neal and keep him close to his body without disturbing the boy's arms. They were both content and soon both were asleep. Mozzie walked into the room and saw the two before sitting down on the chair and settling down to watching the television.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Peter woke up 45 minutes later because Satchmo was whining and nudging his arm because by this time Peter usually would have brought him for his afternoon walk. Peter shuffled around and the movement woke Neal, who was confused at first. Peter moved him so that he was sitting up in his lap so he could see Neal's face. He was looking embarrassed having fallen asleep in Peter's lap, but Peter paid it no mind. Neal went to climb off his lap, forgetting about his still sore hands, and let out a small whimper of pain. Peter took the initiative and placed him gently on the floor.

Peter stretched out and realized that he was not as young as he once was. He looked around the room and noticed that Mozzie was nowhere to be seen. Peter shot up, nearly tipping Neal over before he pushed him carefully out the way and headed quickly towards the kitchen. When he got there he saw Mozzie standing precariously on the dining room chair reaching into the cupboard for a plate. Luckily Peter's FBI training kicked in and he did not shout for Moz to get down, which would likely have led to the boy falling. Instead he waited for him to stand back confidently on the chair before rushing to him and giving him his patented glare.

"What do you think you are doing?" Peter asked angrily. Mozzie's eyes opened wide, he was not expecting Peter to be here as the last time he checked he was sleeping on the couch.

"I was hungry and I didn't want to wake you. I needed a plate so I wouldn't make a mess" Mozzie replied calmly.

"So you thought your best option would be to grab a chair and try and break your neck?" Peter asked, not calming down any. After what happened when he left Neal alone earlier, Peter did not want to take any risks. It took Peter just a minute to realize what it was Mozzie was trying to make because when he looked around the kitchen it was in a state of disaster. There was peanut butter on the handle of the drawers and handles and jelly on the toaster oven and walls. Peter let out what felt like his thousandth calming sigh for the night.

"Next time Mozzie, just wake me up."

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After making PB&J sandwiches for them all and cleaning up the kitchen Peter suggested that they all bring Satchmo on a walk. Peter had let him out in the back yard earlier but he wanted to make sure to get Satchmo his walk in.

"You two go ahead, I will stay here." Neal said.

"Neal, we have been over this, I am not going to leave a four year old at home."

"And like I said earlier, I am not _really_ a four year old." Neal said back.

Obviously Neal was not just crabby because he was tired. Peter was trying very hard to be understanding. He really was, but it was hard when Neal disagreed with everything Peter said. Peter could only imagine what it was like to lose all his freedoms and abilities that he had as a grown man, but it did not excuse the poor attitude Neal was having. Neal would have to meet him half way as Peter was doing everything he could do to make this an easy process. And Peter knew that Neal loved giving Satch a walk, as it allowed Neal to experience the open air, and even years after prison Neal still reminisced in the "fresh" air New York had to offer.

"I'll grab my jacket. I have never had a dog to bring on a walk before!" Mozzie yelled before running to the front door where they had hung up his coat. Peter was surprised at how much enthusiasm and openness Mozzie was showing, but it was a nice contrast to Neal.

"Come on Neal" Peter said "even Moz is excited!" He said, trying to get Neal in the mood for a walk.

"Yeah, 'cause Mozzie always has _great _ideas." Neal muttered, not moving from his spot at the kitchen table. "Let's do everything _Mozzie_ does! Is that what you want Petew? You want me to fuc-"

"Enough!" Peter yelled, cutting Neal off before he could finish the swear word. Truth be told, he was surprised by Neal as he rarely said such crass words as an adult. There was no way Peter would let him say those things in the body of a four year old. "Strike two. You do not get to yell at me like that and you do _not _get to swear. So here is what is going to happen. You are going to go put on your, you are going go on a walk with us and then you are going to enjoy yourself or do your best to at least try." Peter said.

Neal stood there listening to Peter and breathed heavily. He was angry at Peter for always taking Mozzie's side. He was angry that when he woke up he still small. He was even more angry at the fact that he did not know how to fix this and it was out of his control. And he was angry that Peter was handling this so well. Neal had seen him fumble with children before and even used Neal as a buffer of sorts. But now Peter seemed to know exactly what to say and do to get through to him as a four year old. Things were out of balance and Neal was having troubles excepting it. And the cherry on top was that Mozzie seemed to be enjoying being an eight year old.

All of these thoughts and emotions were running through Neal's mind, but he did not know how to express it all. Instead, he stomped off and did as Peter told him to do. Peter could make him go on a walk, but despite what Peter said, he did not have to have fun.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

True to Neal's thoughts, they did not have a very good time. Neal began by walking at a snail's pace and Peter had to prompt him several times to hurry up. Despite his better judgment he had allowed Mozzie to hold the leash and the golden retriever was as energetic as ever and pulled the eight year down the sidewalk. All the while Neal was walking as slowly as he thought he could get away. Peter was not fooled and knew that even for a four year old Neal was being slow. Four blocks from home Peter had lost his patience and grabbed the young boys hand and had to practically pull him down the street. Peter thought the boys might like to go to the park, but was now realizing that was not going to happen. After another block Peter decided to head back home much to Mozzie's displeasure. Peter reassured him that they could go again tomorrow.

Once home Mozzie pulled out the play-dough from the box and sat with Peter at the table and started to build things. Even at eight and with play-dough Mozzie was able to make amazing pieces. Peter tried to get Neal engaged and even suggested he use his nice new pencils Elizabeth got for him, but Neal decided to just sit on the couch.

Ten minutes later, Peter resumed looking at old cold cases and let Mozzie continue with the play-dough, both sitting at the dining room table. Peter looked up as Neal walked towards him slowly. Once by Peter's side, Neal's attention was on Peter's knee.

"Petew, what happens at strike three?" Neal asked quietly. The question drew Mozzie from his play-dough and he was listening intently to how Peter would respond.

"Strike three? What do you mean?" Peter was truly confused.

Neal studied Peter's face, and he maintained eye contact when he said, "the socially acceptable thing is that at three strikes, something bad happens. Like a punishment." By now Neal was tracing a finger on Peter's jean clad knee. "What happens if I get a third strike?"

Peter had no idea how to respond. He had no idea what a proper punishment for a four year old was. He would have to have this discussion with Elizabeth if the boys remained the ages they were at now. Peter knew he could not leave Neal hanging though, so he had to respond with something.

"Well Neal, I suppose that depends on what you do, huh?" Neal was still looking down, so Peter gently placed a finger under the boys chin and raised it so they were looking at each other eye to eye. "Don't do anything to earn another strike and you won't have to worry about it okay?"

"Okay," Neal agreed. He did _not _want another strike. Unfortunately for Neal, he always had a way of finding trouble.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Slight cliffhanger! Thanks for reading! I loved writing this chapter!


	11. Strike Three

A/N Nothing new up here except I watched Thursday's episode. Adorable! On to the story!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After Neal's tantrum things settled down. Elizabeth called to check in and to them that her event was running late so she would not be home until around 6:30. After the call Peter decided to work on his chores for the weekend and left Mozzie and Neal at the kitchen table while he started washing the inside of the windows around the first floor. He was sure to make sure he stayed within shouting distance of the boys. Peter was happy to see that Neal joined Mozzie in playing with play dough.

Once Peter had finished the last window of the first floor, he returned to the dining room to see that the boys were on the floor playing with the blocks and building what appeared to be a model of New York City. Satchmo sat in the corner chewing on a raw hide and Peter stood at the door watching the young boys argue good naturedly about where each block should go. He stood there watching them work before walking to them and ruffling Neal's hair.

"Hey!" Neal said in mock anger, patting his hair down trying to tame it. Neal had wanted to style it like usual this morning, but Peter vetoed it telling him that no normal four year old boy styled their hair. Peter would never admit that he found the four year olds untamed hair to be rather adorable.

"It looks good boys!" Peter said, ignoring Neal. "I just wanted to tell you guys I will be outside washing the windows. If you need anything, come get me." He continued, giving each boy a stern look before making sure they did not need anything else before he headed outside. Peter started working on the windows where he could not see the boys and finished those as quickly as possible. Once he finished those, he checked in on the boys and they were still playing nicely with the blocks. Reassuring himself that the kids were fine, Peter went outside to finish up the others. Through the window he could see that Satchmo had left his rawhide and became interested in the blocks and knocked a few "buildings" over. Mozzie just shrugged it off thinking it was kind of funny and started to build things specifically so Satch would knock them over. Neal on the other hand did not find anything funny about the situation. He had spent half an hour working on the buildings just to have the dog knock them over.

"Satchymo! G'way!" Neal shouted at the dog to no avail. If anything it got him excited and he walked towards Neal, knocking even more blocks over. "Satchymo, watch what you're doin'!" Neal said angrily, shoving the dog to the side. Once again the Neal's actions were not very effective, and now Satchmo had thought it was a game. "Satch! Stop it!" Neal yelled and hit the dog with his small fist. Thankfully the four year old did not have much momentum and did not hurt the dog, instead Satch ignored the boy.

"Neal, stop it. He's just a dog and doesn't know what he's doing." Mozzie said, standing up for the dog. Mozzie's words served only to anger Neal. He already had to put up with listening to Peter and Elizabeth, but he would stop at taking orders from Mozzie. Besides, Satchmo was annoying him while he was trying to play with his blocks.

"Then don't encourage 'im and make 'im stop knocking my things over!" Neal complained. Mozzie tried to call the dog over, but Mozzie did not have much of a relationship with the dog yet so Satch stayed near Neal. After Satchmo knocked the building Neal was rebuilding over, Neal became upset and he did not even realize what he was doing when he hit the dog with a block. This got a reaction from Satchmo who let out a whimper and walked towards his bed with his tail between his legs, confused as to why his friend had hit him. Unfortunately for Neal, Peter walked into the house just as Neal him Satchmo with the block.

"Neal!" Peter yelled with a mixture of anger, confusion and disappointment. Peter had never seen Neal act with such aggression towards anyone or anything. At Peter's shout, Neal looked up with wide eyes, surprised by what he had done. "Strike three." Peter said before walking towards Neal and picking the boy up and then walking to the kitchen to grab a stool from the island before placing it and the boy in the corner. Neal's surprise was quickly replaced with anger at being put in timeout.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Neal screamed at Peter, hopping off the stool and trying to run away. He barely got two steps before Peter picked him up again, as the older man had realized the minute he set the boy in the corner that this was not something Neal would agree to easily.

"What do I think I am doing?" Peter asked incredulously, setting the boy on the stool again. "I think you know exactly what I am doing. You have more than earned yourself a timeout. Four minutes Neal." Peter explained while crossing his arms and glaring at his young charge. Peter had no idea how he knew that you should give a child a timeout for a minute for each year they were, but he was glad he did. Not that it would be helpful if said child was going to fight him head and foot about it.

"You must be crazy if you think I am going to just sit here!" Neal said angrily with a touch of embarrassment before once again sliding of the stool. This time he did it with a little more stealth and was able to get to the front door before Peter grabbed him. Prepared for this, Neal started wriggling around and flinging his limbs in Peter's arms. Peter did his best to hold the boy, but with a well-placed kick to his stomach, it was all Peter could do to set the boy down gently before clutching his side in pain. Neal felt guilty, but not yet guilty enough to follow Peter's orders. Instead, while Peter was down, Neal ran upstairs and hid in what was for the moment Neal and Mozzie's room.

Peter was grabbing his side and let Neal run up the stairs as the pain from his side faded away. Had Neal tried to leave the house he would have intervened. As it was, Peter knew he could find the boy somewhere upstairs after he had a moment to calm down. Before Peter was just annoyed, now he was downright angry. He knew that Neal was not going to like the idea of a timeout, but he was not supposed fight it so much. Peter also knew on some level that Neal did not intend to hurt him and that was the only thing keep his temper in check. Taking some calming breathes Peter headed up the stair to find the little miscreant.

"Neal, come here!" Peter yelled once he reached the top.

Peter heard some ruffling noise coming from the guest room, so he made his way over there.

"Neal. I am not kidding. You need to come out now." Peter said loudly as he walked around the room, looking in every nook and cranny. "One!" He shouted, looking in the closet.

"Two!" This time the drawers of the dresser. "Neal, right now you only have a 5 minutes time out. If I have to count to three and find you, your punishment gets worse."

"You said four minutes!" Neal shouted in outrage from underneath the bed.

"That was before you decided to kick me in the stomach. Now come out from there."

"No."

"Neal, I swear to God. Come. Here."

"No" Neal whined. "Not until you tell me I don't have to do timeout." He said, not relenting.

Peter's patience was gone now. Instead of dignifying what Neal said with a comment, Peter got on the floor and pulled the boy out by his ankles. Neal also was not relenting and started screaming and pounding on the floor in an all-out fit. While Peter was by no way pleased with the behavior, he was glad he was not hiding any more. Knowing that in this state he would not be able to rationalize with Neal, Peter sat on the bed and waited it out. Barely a minute later Neal stopped and laid on the floor on his back breathing heavily with a red face.

"You done?" Peter asked. The only response he got from Neal was an angry look, so Peter decided to take that as a yes. He stood up from the bed and picked Neal up from the floor and held Neal tucked under his armpit so that if Neal decided to kick him again he could not. Peter was happy though that Neal did not try anything.

Once downstairs, Peter saw Mozzie in the corner petting Satchmo, who was lapping up the attention. Peter walked Neal over to the stool in the corner and placed him on it. This time the boy remained there with his arms crossed and angrily looking at the floor. Peter decided eye contact was not a battle worth fighting for at the moment while he told Neal,

"We could have been done by now if you would have done this the first time Neal. As it is, your time starts once you face the corner and sit quietly. There is no talking or moving in the corner. I will come get you once five minutes have passed. Now turn around please." Thankfully Neal did as he was told, just as eager to get this over with as Peter was. Peter walked to the couch and sat down gratefully and made sure to note the time and was still able to keep an eye on Neal. Surprisingly there was no noise, but he was swinging his legs back and forth kicking the wall.

"Neal." Peter said and the boy immediately stopped swinging but let out an irritated sigh. Once five minutes passed, Peter walked to Neal and turned the boy around.

"Thank you Neal, for sitting there nicely." It was clear that Neal was no less wound up than he was earlier. "But now you need to get me the colored pencils El bought for you." Peter told Neal cautiously, wanting to prevent another tantrum, but needing to give the additional punishment as Neal had not minded him earlier in the guest room.

"But El got those for me!" Neal wailed. He was not upset that he had to give up the pencils because he was especially fond of them, Neal was upset that he had to give them up at all. "They were a present and you can't take them!"

"Neal, I am the pencils will be mine until dinner time because you didn't listen to me earlier and because you threw a fit instead of talking to me. This is the last time I am going to ask or the pencils will be mine until tomorrow."

"I am not getting them for you. In fact," Neal said hopping off the stool and heading for the kitchen table and grabbing the offending pencils, "I am going to hide them so you can't have them!" Peter again proved to be too quick for Neal as he grabbed the small wrist and pulled the pencils free.

"You can ask for them tomorrow." Peter said calmly.

"Give them back!" Neal screeched, trying to grab for them. He was obviously too short and Peter held them above his own shoulder. "I hate you! Give them back!" When that tactic did not work, he said something else mean. "I wish I never asked for the CI deal, so we never would have met! I hate you! I don't want to be here anymore and I wish we never met! I HATE YOU!" He yelled before stomping up the stairs louder than any four year old should be and slamming the door.

Peter looked at Mozzie who was still with the dog and they both gave him unhelpful looks. Peter groaned before sitting on the couch again. He knew that Neal did not mean what he said, and only said it in a fit of anger, but the words still hurt. His and Neal's relationship had always been precarious and a few off words between them had caused problems before. He knew that if that happened while Neal was in this state, their relationship might not recover, which is why Peter was worried now.

Peter looked at the clock and was glad to see that there was only an hour before Elizabeth was supposed to get home. Leaning back into the couch, Peter turned the game on, and Mozzie came over to join him on the sofa.

Mozzie could tell that the suit was upset, and one of the few things Mozzie knew of him was his passion for baseball. Mozzie knew a little about the sport, so he began to ask Peter questions about it. As Mozzie thought it would, the discussion of sports began to calm Peter down drastically. Things were still awkward between himself and Peter, but at least they were making progress.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Peter and Mozzie were on the couch and Neal in his room when Elizabeth came home 45 minutes later. Even though Peter was in a calmer state of mind he still let out a relieved sigh. She walked in and gave Peter a kiss and Mozzie and peck on the cheek before there was a thundering noise coming down the stairs.

"Liz'beth you're home!" Neal practically threw himself at El.

"Hey baby, what's up?" She asked, surprised by Neal's actions. Instead of saying anything, Neal burrowed further into Elizabeth. From the look Peter had given her, she knew it had been a rough afternoon. "Sweetie, you have to tell me what's wrong before I can help" she said softly. With his head still buried in her side, El could only discern a few words like "Peter" "mean" and "trouble". While she trusted her husband completely with the two boys, she also realized how important it was to get Neal's side so she could get to the heart of the issue.

"Hon, why don't you go get the stuff from the car?" She told more than asked Peter. She might as well use this time to get the stuff in the house without Neal noticing. Peter gave El an offended look, not wanting her to think he had mistreated Neal. "Hon, I just want to hear about his day" she said with a smile and wink. Peter understood her message and asked Mozzie if he would help him. The older boy was glad to have an excuse to stop watching the game. 

After the two other went outside, Elizabeth led Neal to the couch. Her feet were sore after the event and thought that this conversation would be better suited for sitting down anyways. They sat side by side and Elizabeth asked how the day went.

"Awful. I never want to stay with Peter again." Neal pouted.

Elizabeth was slightly stunned to realize things had gotten this bad, but she did not let it show. Instead she said, "It couldn't have been that bad. Everyone has all their limbs and the house is still standing," trying to get a smile out of the boy. Instead she got a long ramble of the atrocities Peter had put him through.

"Well first off he wouldn't let me have anything to drink and then he left hot liquids out where I could get hurt, and they burned my arms!" Neal said miserably with crocodile tears. Elizabeth saw through his act as Peter had told her about the incident when she called earlier, but she still had to see for herself that he was alright. She took the arms in her hands gently and flipped them over to look for any lasting damage. There was barely any pink tinge, but she knew kids often exaggerated for attention, so she offered to put some more cream on his arms. She lifted Neal into her arms and headed up the stairs to the bathroom while she spoke to Neal.

"He wouldn't let you drink anything, huh? Well that is something I take very seriously and I think needs to be reported to the police or CPS. It is torture to withhold proper care for a child and you deserve to be able to drink something." Elizabeth said with mock horror at what Peter had done, but Neal did not recognize it as the childish mind was taking over.

"No!" Neal burst out before saying more calmly "I mean, I had water and juice I guess, but I wanted coffee an' he wouldn't let me!" he said explaining the injustice.

"What happened when he didn't give you the coffee?" She asked, ignoring his mention of wanting coffee. At this point she had Neal sitting on the bathroom sink counter and was applying the lotion. She stopped what she was doing and looked Neal in the eye and asked again. "Neal?"

"I tried to get it myself." Neal said quietly, rather woebegone that Elizabeth had figured out that his story might not have been all truth.

"What happened when you tried to get it yourself?" Nothing. "Neal?" El prompted sternly.

"I spilled it on myself and got burned." He grumbled out.

"So Peter told you that you couldn't have any coffee, you went for it anyways and got burned?" A nod from Neal was all she got. "And then he held you and put burn cream on your arms." She said, earning another nod. "Not exactly the story you first told me is it sweetie?"

"That wasn't all he did though! There's more!" Neal said, not ready to give into the idea that Neal was the one who was in the wrong the most that night. "Peter spent all his time with Mozzie and wouldnint even play with me!" This was new to Elizabeth, and she could actually see Peter unintentionally favoring one of the boys as two were hard to deal with. She would have thought it would be the other way around though. "He told me Mozzie wanted to bring Satchymo on a walk and that I _had _to come with." Neal said with a frown.

Elizabeth picked the boy up and moved into the guest bedroom and sat on the chair that was in the corner. She sat Neal so he was angled on her lap so she could see his face. Things were starting to make more sense now. Peter brought Satchmo on a walk every day and Elizabeth was sure he would not have made an exception today.

"Did Peter tell you that you had to come with because he couldn't leave you home alone?" She asked Neal, knowing the answer.

"Yeah, but like I keep tellin' you guys, I would be fine by myself! I can take care of myself!" Neal said, working himself up.

"Just like you were okay when you knocked the coffee on yourself?" She questioned him with a look that spoke to the contrary. Now Neal's glare was starting to fade. He started to acknowledge that maybe they had a point that even if he had his adult mind, physically he should not be left alone. Knowing this though did not make it any easier and now it was time to pull out the big guns.

"After the walk though, he left us home alone in the house, and Mozzie was bein' mean and then Peter put _me _in time out and took the pencils you gave to me away!" Neal cried out, giving Elizabeth a sad look with watery eyes. Once again, Elizabeth was not fooled, and got to the point. She realized that there would be a lot of those sad looks in the future from Neal.

"What did you do to earn a timeout Neal?"

"Nothing! Peter was over reacting and got all power hungry and put me in the corner. I think he forgets that I am not a hardened criminal anymore. El he never trusts me anymore." Neal managed to let out a few tears.

"Well Neal, I know for a fact that Peter hates having to be strict with you, and when you were an adult he hated those times he had to accuse you and bring you to jail. With the cute little face you have now," El said, tapping his nose gently, "I am hard pressed to believe he would punish you now willy-nilly. So either you can tell me your side of the story, or we can go ask Peter" she said, giving Neal the option. Either way she would get Peter's side of it, but this way she was hoping to get Neal's. And Neal took the bait.

Whether it was because Neal was unable to lie to Peter and Elizabeth when he was an adult, or the fact that he knew she would check in with Peter later, or because he wanted to do right thing by being honest, Neal told Elizabeth the truth. He told her how he had hit Satchmo and then fought Peter about the corner time and ultimately how he kicked Peter and hid upstairs. He ended the story with how he had screamed at Peter and spent the rest of the evening upstairs. Having to explain his behavior out loud took its toll on Neal. Admitting it out loud made Neal realize how naughty and troublesome he had been. He became more glum as the story went on, feeling the guilt.

"What I am hearing is that you were being pretty naughty and Peter had to punish you, and did so rather appropriately?" Neal blushed crimson at that word as it made him feel especially childish, but he could not really refute what she had said. It took an outsiders view point for him to realize he had acted like an idiot. "I think that you owe some apologies don't you?" It took Neal a moment to respond in the affirmative, because while he knew he acted inappropriately, he was too embarrassed to admit it to Peter. Neal had a feeling Peter would not let it go with a simple "sorry."

"Okay then" El said after getting a nod. She lifted Neal with her and he buried his face in her shoulder as El made her way down the stairs. Once at the bottom she called for Peter, who walked out from the kitchen. "Someone has something to say to you." She said, setting Neal on the floor. The young boy stood there awkwardly looking at the floor until Peter questioned with a soft "Neal?"

When he heard his name called out he looked up and instantly burst into real remorseful tears. Peter's face did not show any anger, and in fact looked slightly sad and nervous. Peter was always there for him through the thick and thin. Neal knew he was awkward with children, but here Peter was, outside his comfort zone and trying to help Neal and Mozzie through this situation. Peter had done nothing to deserve his angry words from earlier, and Neal felt terrible for saying them.

"I'm sorry" Neal said incoherently through his sobs. "I am so, so sorry!" he barely managed to say. Elizabeth quietly picked up some bags and went upstairs to unpack them with Mozzie, and left the adult and child to work it out.

"Neal, shh, I know, I know you are sorry" Peter said picking the distraught boy up. Realizing he would not get anything from Neal in this state, Peter continued to hold him close and sway slightly from side to side.

"I am sorry! I didn' mean it. I am sorry I was so much trouble. I am sorry I was so bad! Please don't leave me!" Neal sobbed out.

Peter was struck breathless. He realized that Neal's distress went simply beyond a naughty child feeling remorseful. These feelings were likely deeply rooted to that fact that Neal's father had left him at such a young age. Peter cursed the man for leaving what had to be such an amazing child behind, if Neal then was anything like he was now. Peter was beginning to acknowledge how hurt Neal had to have been his father's actions and that he had to be more affected by it then he let on.

"Neal kiddo, I'm here. I will always be here. I don't know what that damned man who calls himself you father did-"Peter cut himself off realizing this thought process would not get him anywhere and he was not helping Neal calm down. "I know you are sorry. You weren't bad, just kind of badly behaved. I know you know better. Calm down now." And finally he did. After what felt like forever, Neal stopped crying and just laid limp in Peter's arms. Peter was grateful that he had finally calmed down. In the last two days he had seen Neal cry more times than he had in the four years he had worked with the man.

"I am sorry for what I said earlier" Neal said with his head resting sideways on Peter's shoulders, one hand still clutching the back and the other the front of Peter's shirt. "I didn' mean it. I don't hate you and I am glad I took the deal." Neal said looking Peter intensely in the eye, wanting to portray his sincerity. Peter felt a heavy weight lift off his shoulders at Neal's words. He could not help that small part of himself that thought Neal's words might have been sincere.

"I know." Peter said, the _I love you to kid _did not need to be said out loud.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Precious ending, right? Right? Haha. Thanks for reading!


	12. Nightmare before bedtime

Sooooo heeeyy. Me again. Still looking for a beta. This story is getting good, yes? (Told you I would get a big ego =) ) Know what would make it even better? No grammar mistakes! Know how that would happen? If I got a beta. Know who would be so happy that she would write two long chapters in one day if she got a beta? Me!

*There is no way for me to write this scene without there being an angle where it could be taken inappropriately. That was not my intention at ALL, and I am sorry if it brings up triggers. The scene was just a segway so Peter could give Neal cuddles and comfort!

Also, I raised the rating of this story because it now contains (a few) swear words. I hope that doesn't offend anyone!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elizabeth looked down the stairs to make sure it was all clear before walking down the stairs with Mozzie in tow. When she got to the bottom she smiled when she saw her two boys sitting on the couch talking. Neal was still sitting in Peter's lap.

"Peter" Neal said with disbelief and a look. "You use curry in Indian cuisine, not Chinese."

Elizabeth had no idea how they would have gotten on that topic in the short time she was upstairs, but the mention of food reminder her that their dinner was waiting for them.

"Speaking of food" she said as she interrupted Peter before he could respond "why don't you boys get washed up while I set the table?"

"What's for dinner?" Neal asked as he was placed on the floor and Peter stood up behind him.

"Italian from the small restaurant around the corner." She said, knowing that Neal loved going there, if not only because of the feisty waitress. Today though, the suggestion only earned a wrinkled nose. A cute wrinkled nose at that.

"I don't want Italian."

"Neal, you don't even know what El got for you. Let's go wash our hands and see what goodies she brought home. She might have even got some of that famous Tiramisu" Peter said with a hopeful gaze to Elizabeth.

"Of course, but it's only for good boys who eat their meal first" El responded while looking at Neal. He had a mutinous look on his face, but decided that arguing wouldn't be worth losing the chance for Tiramisu.

"Okay." Neal said while grabbing Peter's hand and pulling him to the sink so he could wash his hands. The sooner they ate, the sooner they could get their dessert. Peter stood there behind Neal for a minute before deciding the easiest way to get Neal's hands washed would be to lift him up. They were going to have to pull out one of the stools from the basement if the boys did not start to grow soon.

Once everyone washed their hands and the table was set they all sat down for dinner. Peter and Elizabeth had wine, Mozzie and Neal got milk.

"I'll take some wine to, Mrs. Suit" Mozzie said after she finished pouring Peter's cup. He had drank all his milk and was holding his glass out for El.

"Moz, if we are not going to give you coffee we are not about to give you wine."

"But that's different. I don't care if I drink coffee. But I always have wine."

"Mozzie, you're not getting any wine." This time Peter chimed in.

"Peter, I get it. I really do. And you are right, you shouldn't give a normal child wine, but I am no normal child." Peter snorted internally, _you could say that again_ he thought. "I am only shrunk so I am sure alcohol won't affect me like it would a different kid or Neal"

"Hey!" Neal said. "If Moz gets wine, then so do I!"

"One glass isn't going to hurt." Mozzie continued to argue.

"No. Neither of you is getting wine. One day without it won't kill you. And not only that, but right now you are both under 21, so it would be illegal." He and El were going to start to have to come up with better excuses, as 'it is illegal' was starting to get overused. At least it was something neither boy could argue. Mozzie looked longingly at the wine, but let the issue go. Neal followed his lead, as he was facing the island where the precious dessert sat, and really he could have wine any day, but Tiramisu was a special treat.

The meal went well with everyone explaining how there day went. Elizabeth explained about her nitpicky client who almost threw a fit because the napkins were not robin's egg blue, but were ocean blue instead. Mozzie told her with enthusiasm the walk they went on with Satchmo and Peter told her about the game. Neal was rather quiet through the meal because he realized he did not have anything positive to say about the day. Elizabeth knew what had happened that day, so she let the issue drop.

Once dinner was done Peter put the dishes in the dishwasher while Elizabeth got out the plates for dessert. She decided to forego their usual coffee with dessert, because it was not fair to Neal and Mozzie if she drank it when they could not. Peter looked longingly at the coffee maker, as it was already going to be a long night, and especially so if there was no coffee.

Dessert also went well, and Neal practically licked his plate clean. Just as with breakfast, Neal got his food all over his face and hands so Elizabeth went into the kitchen and got a wet washcloth and returned to the seat beside Neal. She started wiping his face with it, but Neal tried to pull away.

"Liz'beth" Neal whined. "I can do it myself!" he said. El was skeptical but gave him the rag, and Neal wiped his face half-heartedly and missed half his face. He did not even attempt to wash his hands. Elizabeth grabbed the cloth back from Neal and grabbed his chin gently but firmly enough so he could not get away and wiped the boy's face and then repeated the process with his hands. The entire time Neal was letting out complaints and kept squirming to get away.

"There!" She said when she was done. "Now how about we put away the dirty dishes and go watch a movie?"

"I saw you guys have _Casablanca_" Neal said. "I haven't seen that in ages!"

"Choose again." Peter told him.

This did not make Neal very happy. Peter had been denying Neal things all day and when he chose a simple thing like a movie, he was once again refused. Peter did not even give him a reason, and Neal didn't give him the time to.

"You have got to be kidding me P'ter!" Neal yelled "I just want to watch a movie, an' you aren't even going to let me do that?!" he continued, working himself up. "Are you _that _power hungry? You don't want me to have _any _fun. If you didn't want me here, just say so. 'Cause I obviously can't do anything right!" By now he was all out shouting.

"Neal, what is the matter with you?" Peter said with restraint. "I just told you to pick a different movie. If you would have let me explain, I would have told you there is a scratch in that one."

"Oh."

"Oh is right. You need to stop yelling at me at every little thing. Not only that, but we are all watching the movie together so that means Neal doesn't get to decide. You can suggest something, but we all need to agree. Understood?" Neal nodded. "I asked if you understood Neal."

"Yes, Peter" A well chastened Neal whispered.

"Okay then, why don't you and Mozzie see what we have while Elizabeth and I finish up in the kitchen?" At that Neal walked to the living room and Peter joined El in the kitchen.

"I can't do this" Peter told El as he walked in the kitchen. El turned around and gave him a hug.

"Oh Hun, you are doing just fine." She encouraged.

"I can't do this. He is driving me up the wall. I just wanted to leave." Peter admitted guiltily.

"But you didn't." She said, holding him at arm's length away. "You didn't and that is what is important. What I saw in there earlier and what I heard happened with the coffee proves to me you _can _do this. It's hard, and it probably won't be easy for a while, but you are doing just fine Peter Burke." She said honestly with a smile, looking Peter in the eyes. Peter hugged her once more soaking up the reassurances she was giving him. With a little more confidence, he ended the hug, and together they walked into the living room ready for movie night.

"So what did you boys choose?" Elizabeth asked as she sat on the couch with Peter.

"_Singing in the Rain_" Mozzie told her as he put the DVD in. Peter groaned whereas Elizabeth told them it was a great choice. Neal came and sat in between the two adults on the couch and Mozzie chose to grab a pillow and blanket and plopped himself on the ground a foot away from the TV. Everyone enjoyed the movie and half way through Peter made them popcorn at El's suggestion. Once the movie was over, she saw Neal leaning heavily into the couch and yawning.

"I think it is time for bed." El declared. Neal shot up at this.

"It's only 8:30!" He said in outrage.

"Which is already probably too late, you were half asleep through the movie." El rationalized.

"No I wasn't. I was just into the movie. I don't think I have ever been to bed before 9."

"Well that changes today" Peter told him. "Go upstairs Neal, we will be there in a minute to helo you get ready for bed.

"But I'm not tired!" he wailed. "Come on Mozzie, tell them it is too early!" Neal begged of his friend who was silent up until now. Truth be told, Mozzie really was tired and knew it, but it would be bad form not to protest the early hour.

"Suit, Mrs. Suit. Let's be reasonable here, we aren't-" Mozzie started before getting cut off by Peter.

"The both of you need to go upstairs now." Peter told them decisively. Mozzie had put his protest in, so could in good conscience got upstairs.

"Neal."

"No." Neal said, standing in front of Peter with his arms crossed. "I'm not tired and I am not going to bed yet."

"Neal, baby, you are tired though. In your new body, your body needs more sleep. If you were still an adult I wouldn't think of making you go to bed this early, but as it is you need to go to bed now."

"M'not a baby!" he yelled at her.

"Neal, we are not going to argue about this. You can go upstairs now, or you can go upstairs after a timeout. Either way, you are going to go to bed." Peter told him, fed up. Neal thought about what Peter said and decided he really did not want another timeout. He knew Peter was not kidding about that and he was willing to play along with them for now, but he told himself they could not force him to actually fall asleep. Neal made sure to let them know that he was annoyed with them by stomping up the stairs in a huff.

"See what I have put up with all day?" Peter told Elizabeth. She smiled at him before telling him that the real arguing was just about to start and walking calmly up the stairs. Peter sighed before following her up.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Alright boys, let's brush those teeth!" Elizabeth said, starting the bed time process with something easy. She pulled out two new tooth brushes and handed one to each boy. Mozzie was just tall enough to reach the sink, but El pulled out a step stool for Neal. She left the boys in the bathroom and told them that she and Peter would be in the guest room when they were done.

"What did you mean when you said the true arguing is about to begin?" Peter asked Elizabeth while they were alone. Elizabeth was searching the box with her nephew's things in it looking for PJs for the boys.

"I bought pull-ups for Neal. Until we know for sure doesn't need them, he needs to wear them."

"Oh. Yeah. Good luck with that." He told El.

"Oh, no mister. That's you responsibility. He is going to be embarrassed enough and you are a guy so you get to tell him."

"Tell him what?" Neal asked as he walked into the guest room.

"Where's Mozzie?" Peter asked, trying to sway the conversation.

"Bathroom. Tell him what?" He asked again, his mind focused as El's voice had sounded rather tense.

"Neal sweetie, there is something you have to do tonight and you aren't going to like it. We promise we aren't doing this to be mean, or to embarrass you, we are doing this for your own good." Elizabeth stated.

"Something I have to do?" Neal asked, confused.

"Not do, really. Wear." Peter said. He bit the bullet and told Neal he would have to wear a pull-up.

Neal's face immediately flushed bright red.

"No. No no no no no no." Neal said with horror, slowly backing out of the bedroom door. Peter grabbed his shoulder before he could get to far and Neal tried to jerk free.

"Neal, like El told you, we aren't doing this to be mean. And come morning if you are dry" now Peter was the one blushing "then we can throw the rest of them away." Peter's words did nothing to calm Neal down.

"NO! I have put up with baths and the naps and the booster seats. Hell, I even did the time out and the absurdly early bedtime. I draw the line at diapers!" Neal cried out.

"Neal, sweetheart, I know this hasn't been easy. I know you have been going through so much and Peter and I can't even imagine. We are trying to make this as easy as possible and that means doing things you don't like sometimes."

"I don't care what you two think is _for the best_. I am NOT going to wear them and you can't make me" Neal declared with a stomp of the foot.

"Baby, maybe we all need to take a minute to call down and then we can come back to this issue. I took out a few pairs of pajamas that should fit, why don't you go select one for tonight?" She suggested, trying to give Neal some of the autonomy he was craving.

"It doesn't matter 'cause m'not staying here!" he howled before running out of the room.

"I'll go" Peter said as Mozzie walked in the guest room. Elizabeth exhaled loudly, finally realizing what the night must have been like for Peter. At least she got the easier child to take care of. She showed Mozzie the pajamas he could wear before having him lay in bed where they sat chatting. She always loved visiting with Mozzie as he always had some pretty good stories.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Downstairs Peter found Neal trying to escape out the front door. Luckily his hands were not able to work the lock. Peter grabbed his shoulder and Neal yelled at Peter to let him leave.

"Neal, calm down." Peter told him firmly to no avail. When he saw Neal was not going to stop Peter picked him up, but Neal clung to the door knob with a death grip. "Neal, let go." He said loudly. Peter waited a few seconds before peeling the boy's fingers off the knob. Once Neal's hands were free he pulled him against his chest and started walking up the stairs. Of course Neal wasn't making this easy for him and was twisting out his hold. At the top of the stairs Neal bit Peter's arm. Hard. This time Peter couldn't put Neal down gently but dropped him instead. Neal was shocked with what he did and his anger left just as quickly as it had come. That didn't stop him from trying to run away.

"Neal George Caffrey!" He yelled at Neal who had gone half way down the stairs. "Come. Here." He demanded angrily.

At the use of his full name, Neal spun around quickly. Ellen was the only one he remembered who used his full name and was able to get the same result. When he saw Peter's face, he nervously walked up the steps and stood at Peter's feet where the older man was pointing.

"I'm sor-" Neal started to say before Peter cut him off.

"No, Neal. You don't get to apologize. This is the third time you have physically hurt someone today. It ends now. The next time you decide to hurt someone you are going to get a lot worse than a timeout. Now go to you room." Peter told him firmly. Peter took a few minutes by himself to let the pain fade away. When he looked down at his arm he saw teeth marks indented in his skin. Once under control, Peter headed into the guest room where he saw Neal arguing with Elizabeth.

"Neal, if it turns out you need them and you don't wear it, you are going to be a lot more embarrassed." She said gently.

"But I won't need them at all, so we can just drop it!"

"Sweetie, if you wear them tonight we can go out tomorrow and buy you some nice new clothes." She said, running out of arguments and patience and willing to say anything to get him to agree to the pull-ups.

"I am not going to negotiate with you about this!" Neal shouted back at her.

"That's good, because this isn't a negotiation. You're going to wear them. End of discussion." Peter said, fed up with Neal and this discussion.

"P'ter" He whined. "Please don't make me do this" he begged as he whipped out the puppy dog eyes. El was about to fall for them but after years of facing those eyes daily, he had built up an immunity to them.

"Neal, you can put them on yourself or we can do it for you. It's your choice" Peter said, finally giving Neal the ultimatum.

"Just put the damn pull-ups on Neal so we can all go to bed" Mozzie piped in.

"Mozz!" Both El and Peter scolded.

"I was just trying to help." Mozzie muttered.

*Ignoring Mozzie's comment, Peter grabbed Neal's arm and place him on the bed before asking Elizabeth to hand him one of the pull-ups. Neal anticipating what was going to happen, tried to wriggle his way off the bed. It didn't work as Peter placed a firm hand on his chest and held him down and in a blink of an eye took of his pants and underwear and quickly replaced it with the pull-up. Elizabeth handed Peter the pajama bottoms and helped Peter put them on the boy as he was kicking his legs wildly. The entire time this was happening Neal was screaming bloody murder.

Once his PJs were on, Neal was still not ready to cooperate. He kept trying to claw at the pull-up and Peter eventually grabbed both the boy's wrists. Peter was sitting on the bed to better hold Neal so he didn't hurt himself. After several minutes of yelling, Neal's screams turned into sobs and the fight left his body. And Peter once again found himself full of Neal. 

"M'sorry!" Neal cried. "I hate this!" he managed to cough out between his sobs.

"I know, I know kiddo" Peter soothed.

"Sweetie, I am sorry this happened" El chimed in as she ran a soothing hand through Neal's hair "I can't imagine how hard this is for you, but tomorrow is a new day and I promise things will be better. We got through day one, which has to be the hardest." She said, here hand never leaving Neal.

Neal was starting to calm down, but he was not ready to leave Peter's arm. Tears were still streaming down his face as he buried it in the older man's shoulder. All of his anger and embarrassment was finally leaving him and it felt good. It felt good to have someone who cared there to be there for him when he was upset. If Peter didn't leave him after Neal had bitten him, he knew there wasn't much he could do to drive the agent away. Neal clutched tighter on Peter's shirt to get closer to him. Peter readjusted himself so Neal was more comfortable in his arms. After several minutes Neal's breathing evened out, indicating to Peter he had fallen asleep. Peter placed Neal gently on the bed and El covered him with the blankets. Peter patted the young boy's head paternally before wishing Mozzie a goodnight and walking towards the door. Elizabeth kissed both boys on the head before following Peter down the stairs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


End file.
